


Geniuses

by ChetRoi



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Can Gakuhou stop?, Child Abuse, F/M, Fights, Gangs, Hangover, Homophobia, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Investigations, M/M, Multi, My first try for a more serious fic, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Pedophilia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Shoplifting, Spoilers, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChetRoi/pseuds/ChetRoi
Summary: Rio’s a genius that doesn’t want to be one. Karma’s a genius that’s wasting his potential. Asano’s a genius that seems to be perfect but in reality is really the opposite. What happens when these three are forced to work together to beat someone who wants to destroy their lives? Not knowing who to trust, they have to grudgingly rely on each other in order to expose the person, before that person exposes them. Updates every Wednesday.





	1. Fate Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fanfic idea, but I just didn't know how to proceed with it. I love KarmaxRio, and I find them really underrated. Plus, I really want to see more interactions between the 3 geniuses of Kunugigaoka work together. Also Rio best girl and you can fight me over that. Also, I'll try to upload every Wednesday.

Today was the first day of senior year, and it was certainly… interesting. It started out as a normal day, until it escalated really quickly. “Yo Rio, want to go to the mall today? I heard there’s gonna be a huge sale at Victoria’s Secret today.” Yada, her brunette friend, asked, slinging her bag across her shoulders.

 

Rio sighed and responded back, “Sorry, I gotta to go to this stupid meeting after school today. I’ll catch you there though.” She swung her bag over her shoulder and went off after that. What was that meeting even about anyways? The last time she checked, she didn’t get caught stealing or smoking... yet. Sighing, she started walking to the room...  until accidentally bumping into someone.

 

“I’m sorry.” She started to apologize.

 

“Hey trash, watch where you’re going next time.” Ugh, him, she thought. Asano Gakushuu, the snotty student body president. His dad was the principal so he got everything handed to him on a silver platter. What a spoiled brat.

 

“Well, excuse me for accidentally crossing your path your highness. I promise next time I’ll get to my feet and grovel for your forgiveness.” Rio shot back sarcastically, refusing to let him intimidate her. He glared at her and was about to open his mouth before they felt hands slap their backs.

 

“Hey guys! What’s with the long faces?” Oh, it’s that one kid that either sleeps during class or ditches, yet it still somehow still gets high grades. Karma was it? He’s pretty cool, he knows the best places to smoke.

 

“Hey Karma, whatcha doing here after school? Weren’t you going to see that new superhero movie?” Rio asked, walking alongside him, thanking the fact that she no longer had to pay attention to the bitch that was Asano.

 

“Well, I was supposed to watch it with Nagisa, but I got called up for some meeting thing. Maybe if I’m fast enough, I could make it. What about you Mr. Principal’s son? Why are you here?”

 

 “I got called up for a meeting too.”

 

 Huh. All three of them appeared to be called to meeting, probably in the same class, at the same time. What’s going on? Rio’s mind started racing. What did all three of them have in common? The only thing that she could really think of was that all three of them were smart, but that didn’t really make sense. Why would there be a meeting about that? As soon as they walked into the classroom, the door suddenly closed behind them. Okay. This did not look good at all. Was this going to turn like any cliche horror movie?

 

“Whoever is doing this, reveal yourselves! If not, I’ll make your punishment harsher!” Ah Asano, don’t you know that serial killers don’t listen to pretty boys? If anything, they usually die first. All three of them jumped when the projector suddenly turned on. Okay, this is definitely a horror movie.

 

 “Hello Asano. Hello Karma. Hello Rio. I see you’ve received my invitation to come here. I’m the God of Death.” A mysterious hooded figure with a skeleton mask said. Well, this is the scene where they all get murdered. Rio’s disappointed that she’ll die this early in her life. She really wanted to go out there and do more things on her bucket list.

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna go now. This isn’t really a funny prank, try harder next time. Maybe, same scenario but dump sriracha sauce or something. ” Karma said, walking towards the door.

 

“If you leave that door Karma, I’ll tell everyone about who you actually are. A sadistic gang member who gets off on beating people into a pulp. Didn’t you almost kill someone that last time? Not that it’s any of my business. You probably don’t care. You’re already known as a delinquent gang leader, so it’s not going to hurt your reputation. But, imagine if the police get involved. I would not like to imagine that. I’ve heard juvy isn’t the best place for hot guys like you. It’s ultimately your choice though, so do whatever you want.”

 

Karma stopped and slowly turned around, his face ashen. “You’re bullshitting me. You’re just calling bluff.” he said, staring at the projection on the screen.

 

“Maybe, maybe not. That’s for you to call. But, I have to ask you. Is it really worth it? In fact, call my bluff. I dare you.”

 

Karma stared and calculated the pros and cons of the situation. Eventually, he decided it wasn’t worth it and just sat down in the nearest desk. “Anyone else?” the sinister figure asked, looking at Asano and I.

 

“You’re not going to get away with this. I’m going to tell my father to trace this call and you’re going to get arrested.” Asano said, glaring at the projection.

 

“First of all, he’s not nearly as smart as me. Second, do you really want to tell your father? He’ll just beat you again, and call you weak. Then you’ll just cut yourself and cry yourself to sleep, like usual. Oops, did I just say that? Oh well. However, if you did decide to snitch, like the bitch you are, everyone will find out. They’ll all shun you and the image you so carefully built up. Gone. You’ll bring shame to your family, and you’ll get disowned. Asano the homeless person, fitting. The eventual fall of a king. Except for the fact that no one ever liked or wanted to follow you.” God of death said, smirking.

 

Well shit. Now, Rio feels bad for calling Asano a bitch. She just assumed that he was some perfect god who got whatever he wanted. She reminded herself to apologize to him later. “And you Nakamura.” Oh goddammit. She thought that since she didn’t try any shit, she would be okay. “I know you probably think you’re not going to get exposed, but come on. Got to be fair to everyone. What a waste of space you are. In first grade, you got 100 percents on 6th grade tests. What happened to that Rio? Now, you’re just a washed up have been. Drinking, drugs, and lots of cheating. Did I mention shoplifting yet? Oh, not yet? Yeah, lots of shoplifting. Diamonds, necklaces, earrings, shoes, couture clothes… the list goes on and on. Would you like your parents to know this? You’ve told them that you have perfect grades and lots of extracurriculars. That’s why you’re always home so late. You’re “studying”. Imagine their disappointment when they find out otherwise. Plus, like Karma, you’re pretty. Pretty people definitely attract a lot of attention in juvy. As a matter of fact, I’d like a chance at you myself.” he leered, moving towards the screen.

 

Rio felt goosebumps rising everywhere. So, this God of Death guy is a blackmailer, stalker, pervert, and pedophile. Plus, she’s pretty sure that with a name like God of Death, he’s probably a murderer. “Why us though? I can understand Asano and Karma because they’re from rich families. Why me though? My family’s working class.” Rio asked, curious despite herself.

 

“Isn’t it obvious? You’re the three most intelligent students in the most prestigious school, even if you may not act like it. I want to see your true boundaries. Messing with smart people is so fun. Especially when I know that they realize I’m smarter than them. It’s the best feeling in the world. I know everything about you guys, and I offer you guys a proposition. If you could figure out who I am by the end of the school year, I’ll stop blackmailing everyone and your secrets are safe with me. However, if you fail or get someone else into this, everything will get leaked. Everything. If you call the police on me… well. Juvy is the least of your worries. My first hint for you is that you’ve all met me before. Now, goodbye. Have a great day.” God of Death said, signing off.

 

Well shit. They have to deal with a madman who has a bunch of shit about them by themselves.

 

“...So, uh. How should we deal with this?” Rio asked, breaking the silence.


	2. Suspect Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three try to make a list of suspects. Eventually, they find their prime suspect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be really angsty, so get ready.

“Karma, you there? You kinda seem out of it. You never answered me on why you just ditched our hang out.” Nagisa, a short blue haired boy, asked, waving his hand in front of Karma’s face. 

 

“Oh, I just had a really long meeting yesterday. Sorry.” 

 

“What? Yesterday? How’d you get in trouble on the first day of school?”

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

“How’d it go.”

 

“Hmm…”

 

_ “What do you mean what should we do? We should find this guy and beat the shit out of him.”  _

 

_ “Karma, that’s unwise. He’s probably some sick serial killer. No matter how strong you are, you most likely can’t beat him.” _

 

_ “I can’t believe that I’m agreeing with Asano, but beating up people won’t solve everything. If anything, we should make a list of people we have met and think that the others might too. From there, we can eliminate the people that are highly unlikely to be GOD.”  _

 

_ “Wow Nakamura, I’m surprised that a useful idea actually came from your head.” _

 

_ “Oh fuck off Asano.” _

_ One hour later _

 

_ “Okay, we have the masterlist. Time to check people off of it tomorrow by asking for their alibis or just check them off if you know for a fact they’re too stupid.” _

 

_ “Karma, we can’t just randomly go up to someone and ask what they did last evening.” _

 

_ “Really? I do it all the time. Besides, you’re the student body president. Just make something up like it’s a poll for the school. Nakamura, just do what you usually do. You can trick anyone into admitting anything.” _

 

_ “I guess we have a plan.” _

 

“I think it went pretty well. Anyways Nagisa, how was the movie?”

 

“Oh, I didn’t watch it. I left when I realized you weren’t coming. We promised to watch it together right?”

 

“Wow, that’s so nice of you Nagisa. What did you do afterwards?”

 

“Uh… things.”

 

“Come on Nagisa, tell me~ I’m your best friend.”

 

“I can’t. I’m sorry.”

 

_ Asano’s POV _

 

“So, what did you guys do last night?”

 

The rest of the virtuosos stared at Asano in shock. He had never ever asked that question in the many years they’ve known him. Ren used his hand to put it on Asano’s forehead.

 

“What? Can’t I be nice and wonder what my friends did? That’s normal teenage behavior.”

 

“Who are you and what have you done to Asano Gakushuu? He doesn’t ask about people’s days, he asks about whether or not we finished our assignments that are due in two months.” Ren asked, looking at Asano suspiciously.

 

Asano realized he won’t get answers this way, so he switched his methods. “Okay, you’ve caught me. Father told me to practice being nice to impress the education board members that are coming. So, just answer my question and I’ll say that I tried to be nice.”

 

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. That makes a lot more sense. They then told Asano what they did. No one had a solid alibi because they apparently did homework at home alone. Asano would like to believe that they weren’t smart enough, but did he really know anything about them?

 

_ Rio’s POV _

 

“The stupid meeting went on for such a long time. Sorry I couldn’t hang with you guys. What did you guys do?”

 

“Eh, nothing much. Went around and “shopped”. Smoked some cigarettes. Got kicked for trying to smoke pot. The usual.” 

 

“Aww man, that sounds like fun. Anyways, I gotta get answers for last night’s homework. See you.”

 

Rio walked over to her classmate Ritsu, who’ve she heard is a computer genius. People say it’s because she’s a government robot, but Rio doesn’t believe that. 

 

“Hey Ritsu, do you mind tracing a call and pulling up security footage at different places for me?”

 

“Sure! Whatever you want friend Nakamura!”

 

...Okay, Rio could see why people say she’s a robot.

 

_ End of School in the library _

 

“Okay guys, I got the tea.”

__

“We don’t need tea, we need information.”

 

“Asano, you really need to get out from underneath your rock. Tea is slang for gossip or juicy information.” Karma said, rolling his eyes. “Anyways, what did you find out?”

 

“First, all of the people I interviewed had solid alibis. Second, I asked a friend to trace the call. He didn’t try to encrypt anything, so it showed that he was in the school when he called us. He thinks that we can’t trace it or something. Anyways, I also asked to see the security cameras for the school at the time while we got the call. Everything seemed normal. Some students were still loitering around and all staff members were still in school.” 

 

Karma looked impressed, while Asano only looked mildly impressed. “Wow, you’re actually useful. I thought you were just going to weigh us down.” Asano said, fixing his already perfect hair. Double edged compliments were better than plain insults, right?

 

“Good job Nakamura. Give us copies of the footage, and we can analyze who we can cross out.” Karma said, patting her hard on her back. Rio complied and gave Karma a copy. He thanked her and headed out. 

 

Rio was alone with Asano and it was awkward. She wanted to apologize but she didn’t exactly know how to formulate it. “Hey, sorry for thinking you’re a spoiled bitch who gets everything on a silver platter. I didn’t know you get abused by your shitty father and cut yourself every day.” doesn’t exactly sound very sophisticated or sincere for that matter. 

 

“Nakamura, hurry up and give me the copy of the footage. I need to attend the student body meeting.” Asano said impatiently, tapping his foot rapidly.

 

“Oh sorry, here it is.” Rio apologized, handing Asano the other copy. Before she could pussy out, she blurted “I’m sorry for assuming that you get everything handed to you on a silver plate. I didn’t know about your situation.” Asano froze and Rio thought she saw flashes of raw emotion in his eyes. However, they disappeared as quickly as they appeared. He gave a curt nod and also headed out. Rio noticed that Asano’s left hand was slightly shaking. Huh, maybe she should be less harsh on him.

 

_ A week later _

 

 All three of them were hanging out in the cafe that Rio and Karma’s classmate,Isogai, worked at. They were sharing the information they had gathered and their primary suspects.

 

“So I hate to say this but my best friend Nagisa might be a prime suspect. He was just hanging around Korosensei’s class.” 

 

“Nagisa? He’s so sweet though, I don’t think he’s GOD. I find Asano senior very suspicious though. We all know he’s smart and plus he would have the influence to find out things about us.”

 

“My dad is a lot of things, but I know that if he did do it, he wouldn’t have called at the school. After all, if the higher ups find out and trace it back to the school, he’ll already be the prime suspect. I personally find all the virtuosos very suspicious. They probably want me gone so they can rule.”

 

Their discussion got ruined when a server accidentally delivered the wrong order to them. “Here’s the Death milk te- Oh my god, I’m so sorry. My name is Ichiro, and I’m new here. So sorry, once again.” 

 

All of three of them sweatdropped. “Did he really have to introduce himself?” Karma asked, sipping his Black milk tea.

 

“The more important question is what the heck is death milk tea? Is it like poison milk tea?” Rio questioned, sipping her Jasmine milk tea. 

 

“That’s not what we’re here to do. We’re here to discuss who’s our primary suspect. Wait a second… Korosensei is very suspicious. No one knows his true name. His nickname is literally unkillable teacher. Unkillable teacher and God of Death. They match up.” Asano said, drinking his chamomile tea.

 

All three of them shot glances at each other. That’s too closely intertwined to be an accident. “Korosensei is very smart... He’s probably smarter than your dad. Plus, he has a lot of connections. He mentioned he’s good friends with special agents Karasuma and Irina.” Karma said thoughtfully, drumming his fingers on the table.

 

Well… it looks like they have their prime suspect.

 

_ The Next Night _

 

“Is this even legal?” Asano whispered as Nakamura lock picked Korosensei’s room. She just waved him off and said something about how their lives are more important than breaking and entering some teacher’s classroom. Asano would like to object, but he’s unfortunately outnumbered 2 to 1. 

 

“Okay, we’re in. Look for anything out of the unordinary or could be used against him. Don’t take anything else, cough Nakamura cough.” Karma said, peeking inside to make sure there’s no one inside. 

 

“Hey, I haven’t stolen anything since the school year started, so don’t worry.”

 

Asano sighed, questioning why these two are the other two smartest people in the school?

 

After 5 minutes of looting around the filing cabinets, Karma gestured for them to come over. In his hand, he held a knife that had the letters GOD on it. “Jackpot.”

 

“But Korosensei seems so nice… Maybe he’s just a really religious person who just wants to defend himself. We should find more evidence.” Rio whispered, unsure. 

 

“More evidence definitely can’t hurt.” Karma said, resuming his search where he found the knife.

 

While they continued looking around, they didn’t notice the figure looming behind them. 

 

“Who are you guys and what are you guys doing?” a voice rang out, causing them to jump.

 

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Marisol. Constructive criticism always welcome.


	3. Caught Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting caught is never fun, however getting caught by your asshole dad is especially not fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Child abuse warning, it's not graphic I think

There stood the portly janitor, shining a flashlight at them. Asano thank the gods that he’s doing this with two experienced criminals. All three of them were wearing masks and dark clothes, so they can’t possibly be identified. He guesses that they all only have one choice: Run.

 

All three of them shot past the man, not even bothering to look behind them. When they were sure that they were safe, Karma leaned on a nearby wall. “Wasn’t that fun Asano? We should do again sometime.” he said in a sing songy voice, patting him on the back.

 

Rio stretched and exclaimed “I haven’t had such a rush since that time I stole that shipment of drugs from that gang Retribution.”

 

“Wait… that was you? You were the person smart enough to get past the security requirements?”

 

“Yeah, I just asked Ritsu. Don’t get better security please, I need to supply my friends.”

 

“If you wanted some, you could’ve just asked. I am the leader after all.”

 

“Nah, I can’t pay. Drugs are expensive man.”

 

“I’ll hook you up next time. Just contact me.”

 

Asano rolled his eyes. Why did he even have to team up with these two dimwits? Why couldn’t he just do it alone, he’s most certainly smarter than both of them. “Are you guys stupid, discussing your crimes in public like this? How did you guys even get away with them if you’re this careless? The first rule is not to tell anyone, cause they might be snitches.” he said, getting sick of how nonchalantly they’re talking about their crimes.

 

Both of them practically teleported to him.

 

“Oh? Is the perfect Asano admitting he does crimes, but he just covers them up well? Tell us what you do, we’re all in this together.” Karma said in a saccharine-filled voice, leaning on Asano’s left shoulder.

 

“Yeah, we promise we won’t tell. We’re already so close after GOD exposed all of us. So, come on~ tell us.” Rio said in the exact same tone as Karma, leaning on Asano’s right shoulder.

 

Asano swears that he could practically see devil horns growing on both of their heads. Their devilish smiles certainly didn’t help either. “I never said I was one. I was just using common sense, which you guys clearly lack. I really should go before my father finds out. Good night.” Asano said, running as quickly away as he can.

 

When he reached home, he opened the door as quietly as he could. His father should be asleep by now. His blood chilled when he heard “Asano, where did you go?”  Asano jumped. He thought that his father was asleep.

 

“You can’t sneak out without me knowing, no matter what you think. You’ve probably been hanging out with that Karma kid and that Rio girl. Leave them. They’re below your stature. I know everything about you, remember that. Now, come here.”

 

Asano bowed his head. “I’m sorry father. I will never do that again. Please, spare me for today. Tomorrow's the important meeting with council members, it would be bad if I have bruises.”

 

“That wasn’t a question. Come here. As for the council members, just say you tripped. Now take off your clothes.”

 

Asano looked down and resigned himself to his fate. His father got the metal buckle of a belt and started lashing everywhere. His back. His thighs. His stomach. Any place that wouldn’t be hard to cover. Crack! Crack! Crack! Crimson blood flowed out as each whip made an ugly gash on Asano’s milky white skin. Time seemed to drag on as each whip made a resonating sound across the vast room. His father showed no signs of stopping as if this made him happy. What a sick bastard. Asano gritted his teeth together. Will there come a day when his father will finally be proud of him? Will his father ever stop abusing him? False hope they call it, but he can’t help but wonder. 

 

To his surprise, he stopped early. Maybe, he was going easy today. The peace didn’t last long when the Asano felt hands close around his throat. “You’re mine, no one else’s. You only follow my orders. You don’t disrespect me. I always know what you’re doing and know what’s best for you. Got it?” his father whispered, his voice dangerously low.

 

“Y-yes father.” Asano managed to choke out. His father let go and went to his room.

 

“Remember to brush your teeth and sleep well. Tomorrow’s the big day. Good night son.”

 

“...Good night father.” When Asano heard his father’s door close, he headed into the pantry and pulled out a bottle of wine. He was trying to stop but wine always help soothe away the pain. After 6 shots, he heard his phone go off. Who would want to contact him right now? He looked at the phone in a drunken haze and immediately sobered up when he saw the text.

 

**Unknown: Wow Asano, drinking again? I thought you were trying to snap out of it. Looks like you really are weak-willed. Just submitting to your dad like that. Leader my ass. I guess this time isn’t as bad as THAT event, but you probably liked that event. Wouldn’t it be a shame if everyone in the school knew that you were an alcoholic? Plus, that stunt in school… Congrats on becoming a criminal! You could join the other two in juvy for this! You should probably ditch them like your father said, don’t want him getting too mad. Always listen to father after all,otherwise you three will get hurt. Anyways, have a good night!**

 

“...That bastard.”

 

_The Next Day_

 

Karma felt like going to school today. Maybe it’s the fact that his teacher might be stalking him, his friend, and Asano. Yeah, that’s probably it. The bell rang and he was just going to jet out of class to go and visit certain people who’ve been stealing from Retribution. Spicy wasabi sounds about right for them… Karma’s thoughts were interrupted by Korosensei. “Later my dudes!”

 

Everyone groaned. “Korosensei! No one says that anymore!” Korosensei put his hands to his heart and acted like he got shot, causing everyone to laugh.

 

He got up and casually said “Karma. Rio. Stay after school for a bit, I need to talk to you.”

 

Huh? What would Korosensei possibly want? Is he going to blackmail them some more? Karma and Rio glanced at each other and sidled up to Korosensei’s desk. “Why did you two and Asano break into my class yesterday night?” He said calmly.

 

Wait a second… how could he possibly know it was them unless he’s actually stalking them? So it’s practically confirmed that he’s GOD. “There was a robbery yesterday? I didn’t know, I’m so sorry for the things that must’ve gotten stolen. It must’ve been some other people.” Rio said, acting shocked.

 

“Rio. Don’t lie to me. I saw the security footage and the figures match your guys’. Plus, I have very good hearing and I heard all three of your guys’ voices. So what’s going on? I would like to help as your teacher.” Korosensei said, looking both of them right in the eye.

 

Karma tensed up. Was he going to reveal himself now? Rio looked Korosensei in the eye and said “You have no physical proof that we were ever here. So, we weren’t here last night. Let’s go Karma, we don’t need false accusations.” Ah, blunt old Rio. They left, feeling Korosensei’s eyes burning a hole in the back of their shirts.

 

After they left the classroom, Rio said “I tried to talk to Asano, but he ignored me. Plus, I noticed that he had bruises around his neck. Is he okay?”

 

“Don’t worry about it, he’s probably nervous for that important meeting he has today. He’ll talk to us soon.”

 

_A week later_

 

“Hey Asano, we need to talk to you about something.” Karma said, putting his hand on Asano’s back.

 

“Karma, Rio. Leave me alone.”

 

“Listen. We have more proof.”

 

“I said leave. Me. Alone.”

 

 “Why are you pushing us away? We have to work together to find this dude, otherwise we’re fucked.”

 

“Who cares about you? It’s survival of the fittest. I have to care about me, no one else.”

 

“Three geniuses are better than one.”

 

“I’m better than both of you combined, so I don’t need you.”

 

“That’s a lie and you know it. Why are you pushing us away?”

 

“Leave. Me. Alone. I don’t need you. I only need myself.”

 

“Just tell us, we all have problems.”

 

“Leave and never speak to me again. If you do, I’ll call security.”

 

With that, Asano turned around and walked hurriedly away from Karma and Rio. Karma looked at Rio. What was that all about? Rio read his mind and asked “What was that about? He seemed to get along with us just fine before.”

 

Karma wasn’t too sure about why Asano was acting, but he was almost certain that that his dad had something to do with it. “I have a plan.” Karma said, putting his hands in his pockets.

 

“What?”

 

“Watch and see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is legit the first time I wrote something this serious so I was dying the whole time. I legit had to write "Valentine's Day Time: Alternate Take" (Check that out if you like) to make myself feel better. I'm sorry if my first attempt at angst sucks.


	4. Asano Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asano's dad is a bitch, but Karma and Rio get to see it front hand. Plus, a new suspect arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i decided to make this fanfic a bit more mature. I'll actually describe a lot of the violence in-depth now. Not sure if it's considered explicit, but I'm going to be safe. I updated the whip scene from last chapter, so check that out if you want. Warning: more abuse. Also, longer chapter to make up for the shortness of last chapter.

Sure, Karma could’ve come up with an easier or more efficient plan, but where’s the fun in that?

 

“Do we really have to do this? Can’t your plan be more simple?” Rio complained, tugging on her dress.

 

Karma simply shook his head and walked up to the street Asano lived on.

 

“I can think of at least a dozen ways this can be simplified.”

 

“But that won’t be any fun.”

 

_ “Wait. What? You want to stalk the Asanos for a week and try to sneak into their house after memorizing their schedules?” _

 

_ “Yeah. Nothing too major.” _

 

_ “Nothing too major? I’m pretty sure they can afford to hire a special unit to protect them.” _

 

_ “That’s why we must fully remember their habits and schedules.” _

 

_ “Great. Just great. We’re becoming fucking GOD. Stalking people. What’s the difference?” _

 

_ “We’re not aiming to find their secrets. We’re not blackmailers. The list can go on.” _

 

_ “Goddammit Karma. Can’t we just walk up to him when he’s alone or something?” _

 

_ “No, he’ll just ignore us or call security. We have to surprise him.” _

 

_ “Yes, by stalking him and breaking into his house.” _

 

_ “That’s the spirit! Now let’s get stalking!” _

 

_ “Karma, I wasn’t serious.” _

 

 “Do we really have to dress up in fancy clothing either? It’s 1 am, no one’s going to see us.”

 

“Yeah, in order pretend we’re back from a party that other rich peoples host.” 

 

“Okay, but like it’s hella dark. No one’ll see us.”

 

“Just pretend to be a rich young couple, just in case.”

 

Karma grabbed Rio’s hand in attempts to make “their relationship” more authentic. Rio didn’t let go but the look on her face screamed  _ you’ll regret this later _ . “We’re home sweetie.” Karma said, casually strolling into the Asanos’ gates.

 

“Yeah, wasn’t that such a fun party honey?” Rio simpered, thinking about how to get Karma back later. 

 

“Of course, I really enjoyed it. The wines were kind of weak though, the Chardonnay was the saving grace there.” Karma said, standing at the base of the house. “Okay, so how are we going to get up to the second floor?” He asked, looking up at Asano’s balcony.

 

“We’ll wall jump of course!” Rio said, easily wall jumping to the balcony.

 

“Wait, how do you know how to wall jump?” Karma asked, looking suspiciously at Rio.

 

“Well, when you’re a thief, you gotta prepare for everything. Plus, I have a feeling that I learned somewhere before. Now come on, don’t just stand there.” Rio said, peering through the balcony door. Karma quickly joined her and they stood there, peering through the balcony doors. Rio picked the lock on the door, and it swung open. The two walked in and headed to Asano’s bed.

 

“Hey Asano, wake up. We gotta talk to you.” Karma whispered, poking the other boy gently in the stomach.

 

Asano groggily opened his eyes. “Dad, I already did the pap- Wait a second… What the fuck are you guys doing here?” He hissed, shooting straight up, covering himself with his blanket. He’s now fully awake, his hair all messed up. 

 

“Well, you didn’t want to talk to us, so this is the only way we knew how to get you to talk. It’ll just be simpler to talk to us next time.” Karma replied cheerfully, reflecting Asano’s murderous gaze with a smile.

 

“I could see a thousand different and better ways to come and talk to me. For example, approach me in a place with no one there.” Asano shot back, shaking his head at how stupid Karma is.

 

“Don’t even bother trying to convince him. Trust me, I said the same things you did and he refused all of them.” Rio sighed.

 

“Why do I even bother arguing with you guys? It’s 1:05 am, I should be sleeping. Just get out of my room. I told you to leave me alone.” Asano sighed, laying down again.

 

“No, I didn’t want to stalk you for a week to memorize your schedule to get kicked out so easily. Now get your ass up and talk to us. We have important information.” 

 

“Wait. You did what?”

 

“Don’t worry Asano, I said the same thing. It’s better to talk about it later.” 

 

“No, I need to talk about it right now. You guys did what?” 

 

“We stalked you and your dad for a week, remembered your schedules, broke into your room. Nothing much. Okay, Koros-”

 

Asano looked at Karma in disgust. “Stalking people? That’s not any better than God of Death. I expected better.”

 

Nakamura rolled her eyes. “You think I haven’t said that? Karma doesn’t listen to anyone but himself. Now, the only way to get rid of us is to listen.” She said, punching Karma. He feigned getting hurt.

 

“No. I’m not listening to people who stalk my father and I. In fact, I should probably call the police on you guys.” Asano said, reaching over onto his nightstand to get his phone. Karma reached it first, and put it in his pocket. 

 

“What the fuck? Give me back my phone.” Asano said, grappling for his phone.

 

“We just want to help you.” Rio said softly, touching him on his shoulder.

 

Asano flinched and immediately pulled away. “Help me?” He chuckled bitterly. “Everyone says that, but they never help. It’s a dog eat dog world, where only the strongest survives. You can’t depend on anyone but yourself.” Asano hissed, a lot of his pent up emotions pouring out. 

 

“I understand that you were raised so that you learned that you can’t trust anyone, but you can trust us. We’re not like your father, you can trust us.” Rio whispered. Sincerity oozed off her.

 

Asano hesitated. He wanted to trust them. He wanted to trust them so much. He wants someone to just be himself around. He wants someone to be there for him. He just wants a friend. But, what if they’re just lying like everyone else? There’s been plenty of people who said the same thing they’re saying, but left after getting what they want. “You guys are lying. You just want to use me.” He hissed, although uncertainty clouded his brain.

 

“Please, just listen to us. Three brains are better than one. We need all the help we can.” Karma said softly, looking Asano straight in the eye. Asano stared back in disbelief. 

 

Karma Akabane, the cocky bastard that’s been his rival since grade school, begging? They must be very genuine then if Karma could shove aside his massive ego. Still, Asano can’t. That would mean he would disobey his father and receive more punishment. Wait. Oh my fucking god. He forgot about his father. “Asano. Why are you awake? Are you doing something illegal? What are you hiding from me?” Speaking of the devil…

 

“Shit. My dad has the hearing of a vulcan, I swear. Hide inside my box that’s supposed to be filled with my summer clothes. It’ll be a bit tight, but it’s better than you two dying. Now, hurry you dumbasses. He’ll be up in 2 minutes.” Asano hissed, pushing Rio and Karma into his closet. He watched as they climbed in and he put the lid on. Wait, why is he helping them? He should just let them get caught and snitch that they broke into his room. Why isn’t he doing that then? 

 

Asano’s dad came into the room. “Asano. What are you hiding from me? I can tell from your rigid back and you’re tapping your right foot that you’re concealing something. If I find something, you’re dead.” He said, moving his candle around to see Asano’s room clearer. He headed over to Asano’s bed and checked underneath and on top. He completed ruined Asano’s bed, and when he was satisfied, he moved to Asano’s desk. He perused the top and bent down to peruse the bottom. He then moved onto the closet. Asano held his breath. Rio and Karma held their breaths. Instinctively, Rio scooted in closer to Karma and put her head on his shoulder, trying to take as little space as possible. 

 

“Asano, take your summer clothes box out tomorrow. There seems to be nothing wrong, but you woke me up from my sleep. Don’t you know that I only sleep for 2 hours a day? You deserve a punishment. Come here and lie down.” the elder Asano said, motioning. Asano gulped and walked towards his father, who sat on his bed. He laid down and prayed that nothing too bad was going to happen. 

 

Rio and Karma quietly opened the box to watch what was happening. Asano Gakuho took his candle and dripped melting wax onto his son’s already scar-ridden back. Drip. It’s hot enough to sizzle and it slowly spreads. The heat seems to seep through his skin. Asano tightly grasped his blanket, and shoved his face in his pillow to hide the forming tears. He can’t cry in front of them, they might use it against him. Splat. He grinded his teeth to prevent himself from hissing. The splotches of skin where the wax hit were bright red. Heat permeated all throughout his body. Splat. Hisses are sounds for the weak, and Asano was not weak. Splat.

 

They heard Asano hiss, and Karma saw his vision go red. Who treats their own son like this? He was going to kill that smug fucker. Rio looked over, and touched Karma gently. She shook her head. Don’t get her wrong, she would like to bash Gakuho’s head in, but beating the principal of the most prestigious high school up isn’t going to do anyone any good. Karma calmed down, but he was still fuming.

 

“Alright. That’s enough. I must head to bed now. Good night son.” Gakuho said after 5 minutes.

 

“...Good night father, have a good night sleep .”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Those words felt bitter on Asano’s tongue, but inside, he knew that it was at least partly true.

 

After Gakuho closed the door, Rio and Karma came out of the box and rushed over to him. “I’m going to fucking kill him, or at least put his ass in jail.” Karma seethed, shooting a glare at the door. 

 

“Are you okay? Are you burned? Get some ice or frozen food on it to cool it down.” Rio fretted, opening the balcony door in attempts to cool down the wound. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve been through worse. Also, no. Please don’t do that. The high school’s reputation is going to be ruined. I also don’t want my father to be in trouble, I love him.” 

 

“Why do you love him if he treats you like crap?” and “Get some cold items on those wounds.” came out at the same time. 

 

“He’s my dad, I can’t hate him. Also, I will. I know how to take care of myself. Now, get out before you get into trouble and I can’t cover for you.”

 

“Hey Asano, sorry for getting you in trouble. If you need a place to stay, my place is always open.” Karma said seriously, fanning the wounds.

 

“I’m sorry also. I hope you don’t get scars because of this.” Nakamura said, pouring some water on Asano’s wounds. He hissed, but he felt immediately better. 

 

“Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind. Now go before you get in trouble.” 

 

“Night Asano.”

 

“Good night Asano.”

 

“Good night Rio. Good night Karma. Oh yeah, by the way, I’ll work with you guys. Meet me at the school library tomorrow at 10 am sharp.” 

 

“Meet you there… thanks for giving us a chance.” 

 

“Yeah, whatever. Just get out of my house.”

 

 As Asano watched the two climb out, he didn’t feel angry. He should’ve been angry that he got burned trying to cover for them, but he weirdly didn’t. It actually felt kind of nice to have someone worry and check up on him. He felt care for the first time in his life, and now he craves more. Not that he would ever admit that. 

 

Right when Karma climbed down, he immediately went to a 24 hour convenience store to get wasabi. Asano’s dad needs something to spice up his life.

 

_ The Next Day _

 

 “Hey Nagisa! Nice skirt!” Rio teased, playing with the bows in Nagisa’s hair.

 

 “I lost a bet, so I have to do whatever Karma wants me to. Did you know that people actually thought I was a girl? People nowadays..:” Nagisa sighed, putting his face in his hands.

 

“Don’t worry Nagisa, I think you look adorable! As both a girl and a guy!” Kayano, Rio’s best friend, said. 

Rio and Karma perk up when they heard this. “Oh? You do? Sounds like someone has a crush.” Karma said, wiggling his eyebrows. Kayano turned red and furiously shook her head. 

 

“Guys, don’t tease her, she obviously doesn’t have a crush on me. See how she’s denying it?” Nagisa said, biting into his sandwich. Ah Nagisa, the stereotypical dense main character. However, before they could say anything else, the Virtuosos, excluding Asano approached their table. 

 

“Oh, look at these pieces of trash at our table. Get out.” A guy with glasses, Teppei Araki, said, sitting down.

 

“Get another table, we got here first.” Rio said, glaring at the group.

 

“No. It’s our table. We’re the best in the school so we can get whatever table we want. Get out peasants.” another guy, Karma thinks his name is Seo, said.

 

“It doesn’t have your name on it, so it belongs to everyone. Besides, last time I checked, my entrance exam scores were better than all of your guys.” Karma smirked, putting his foot on the desk.

 

“That blonde girl was 11th place, Karma was 2nd, that blue haired girl did pretty well too. Okay, so you guys might have some educational prowess, but we’re the five virtuosos! We get to do whatever we-“ The ugly guy, Koyama or something like that, said before he got interrupted by an imposing figure behind him.

 

“What are we fighting about over here?” Asano said cooly, stepping in between the two parties.

 

“Oh, these bugs think that they can steal our table and get away with it.” Araki said, pushing up his glasses.

 

“Just get another table, it’s not that big a deal. We’re still always be better than them, no matter what we do.” Asano said, motioning for the others to follow him.

 

“We can’t just give up like that, that means that we’re weak and we let some nobodies beat us. I’ll kill them before I let them do that!” Koyama yelled.

 

In an instant, Nagisa’s demeanor changed. His eyes narrowed, and an aura appeared around him. A snake coiled above him, big and menacing. “You shouldn’t just bet someone’s life as easily as that.” Nagisa stated coldly, his eyes seemingly gleaming. In the blink of an eye, Nagisa appeared behind Koyama, and poked him in the neck.

 

Everyone felt chills running down their spines. This… this overbearing sensation… What emotion is this? Asano, Rio, and Karma all gave each other knowing looks. Nagisa’s now certainly near the top of their list. “Let’s just go guys.” Asano said, breaking the tense silence. The rest of the Virtuosos just followed him silently.

 

Nagisa rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I went a bit overboard huh? Sorry for that.” 

 

Kayano, Karma, and Rio all looked at him in disbelief. “What just happened and how did it happen? Is there something you’re hiding from your best friends?” Karma pressed, leaning close to Nagisa.

All of a sudden, the bell rang. “Ah, what a shame. We gotta get to class before we’re late.”

 

“We’re all in the same class, passing period lasts for 5 minutes, and our class is right next to the cafeteria.” Rio pointed out, narrowing her eyes.

 

“What? Can’t hear you, gotta blast.”

 

“Wait for me Nagisa!” Kayano called out, running after him.

 

Karma and Rio follow them, but they both thought the same thing: That was fishy.

 

_ Three hours later _

 

“Test tomorrow everyone! Remember to sleep early and wear condoms if you decide to stay up late!” Korosensei said, waving at his students.

 

“That pervy teacher!” Everyone yelled, throwing pencils or papers at their teacher.

 

“Ah! I did nothing to deserve this and I honestly feel so attacked right now!” Their teacher yelled, managing to dodge everything. “Karma, Rio. I need to see you guys again.” He added, brushing himself off.

 

Karma and Rio approached his desk. Korosensei has a serious look on his face. “Okay, look. I can explain. You guys think I’m God of Death, but I’m not.” He said,crossing his legs.

 

Rio and Karma both looked at each other, not sure what to think. “How did you know that we thought you were GOD?” Rio asked suspiciously.

 

“Well, you guys broke into my room for a reason. Didn’t take long to run all the security footage to discover that you guys found a knife, that had the word GOD on it.” 

 

“Wait. What? I had Ritsu delete all the security footage that shows our faces.” Rio said in shock.

 

“Well, I’m a teacher and a secret agent. You’re just a friend. I have much more power than you.”

 

“Still, how are you sure that we have anything to do with GOD and we weren’t just snooping around for something else?”

 

“Well, Karma said something along the lines of Gotcha so… that’s kinda suspicious.”

 

“How about if we just wanted some weapons?” 

 

“I wasn’t sure about that, but based on your guys’ reactions… thanks for confirming it!”

 

Rio and Karma gaped. Their teacher just tricked them. Korosensei grinned, and patted them both on the backs. “It’s okay, I’m experienced in tricking people. Irina, Karasuma, and I will do our best to help you in catching GOD, we promise.” Korosensei swore, switching back to his serious side once again. 

 

“Wait, if GOD finds out that we got help. He said he’ll ruin our lives! In fact, he might be listening right now.” Rio said, looking around for security cameras.

 

“Don’t worry, our room is monitored by the government. Even GOD can’t hack it.” 

 

“Doesn’t matter much, if you’re GOD. We don’t trust you.”

 

“Okay, listen I’ll tell you guys a secret. I was the former GOD. GOD’s a title for the best assassin, and when I quitted, someone else took the mantle. I’m here with that teacher you call Bitch-sensei and your PE teacher to try to track him down.”

 

Rio and Karma stared at their teacher in shock. What. The. Fuck. Seeing their confused state, he patted them on their heads.

 

“I know it’s a lot to take in, but that’s the truth, I swear. I’m now working for the government to track down dangerous criminals that I knew. Bitch-sensei and Karasuma are government workers too, so you can go to them for help when I’m not here.”

 

“If that’s the case, then can you guys help us? We’re trying to find out who he is too.”

 

 “We’ll try to help you guys as much as possible without it being obvious. Now, you guys should go. Don’t want to keep Asano waiting. Oh, by the way, don’t tell anyone, not even Asano, about what I just told you. The less people that know, the better.”

 

“How do we know that you’re not lying to get us off our guards?”

 

“Ask Irina and Karasuma, they’ll confirm my story. Plus, if I really was GOD, why would I leave a weapon that could incriminate me in an unlocked drawer at a public place? GOD is smart, he doesn’t make rookie mistakes like that. He’s trying to frame me.”

 

Rio and Karma looked at each other, they really wanted to believe that their teacher wasn’t GOD. “Listen, I know you guys don’t trust me right now, and that’s fine. Just know, I love you guys and I’ll fight tooth and nail to protect all and any of my students. Now go, I’m getting too cheesy.” Korosensei said, ushering them outside the classroom.

 

 When Rio and Karma got out of Korosensei’s earshot, Rio whispered “Should we trust him? I really want to, but he did say that he has a lot of experience deceiving people. He seems so sincere though… Plus, that story’s too specific and includes too many people to not be true.”

 

Karma hummed thoughtfully. “I agree, plus the knife thing he said was true. GOD wouldn’t make such a stupid mistake like that.” He paused and quickly looked back. He narrowed his eyes, and put his right arm across Rio’s shoulder. “Someone’s tailing us, hurry up and walk faster.” He hissed.

 

Rio turned around and saw a flash of long blue hair before the mysterious person disappeared. “The person that was following us has long blue hair. Is it…” She whispered.

 

Karma only furrowed his eyebrows. “I think so.” He whispered back, looking behind him until they reach the library. 

 

Asano was there and glared at the pair when they walked in. “You guys are 10 minutes late! There better be a good reason for this.” He hissed, glaring venomously at them.

 

“Is getting lectured by your teacher and getting stalked good enough reasons?” Karma said, placing his backpack on a nearby chair, before sitting down on the chair next to that one.

 

Asano widened his eyes. “Wait, what? Tell me everything that happened.” He demanded.

 

“Well, the teacher that we thought was GOD can’t be GOD. I gave it some thought, and it seems intentional that a very important piece of evidence would just have happened to be lying around in an unlocked cabinet. Seems too good, and too stupid of a mistake, to be true.” Karma said, kicking back and placing his feet on the desk.

 

“That’s true, but what did the teacher say today?”

 

“Oh, that he can tell from our figures that we were the one to break into his class and he questioned us why.” Nakamura lied.

 

“Wait, didn’t you have a friend erase all the footage? How did he know it was us without footage?”

 

“I did, but he’s very smart. He has a lot of connections, and he pulled them. Don’t worry, he isn’t pressing charges.”

 

Asano seemed to relax at those words. “Alright, as long as he’s not pressing charges. Now, the stalker thing?” 

 

“There was a person follow us with long blue hair.”

 

“Wait… long blue hair? Is it-“ 

 

Their conversation was cut short by what seemed to be a really nervous student. “H-have you guys s-seen books a-about snakes?” He stuttered.

 

Asano blinked. “Um, they should be in those selves over there, by the checkout.” 

 

The student bowed and said “Thank you. I’m Takashi, and I’m so sorry I disturbed your conversation. Please continue.”

 

“Well, that was awkward. What’s with people interrupting our conversations and introducing themselves?” Rio mused.

 

 Karma just waved her off. “People like to cut off hot people. We can’t help but to be the hottest people in this school. Anyways, was I the only one who saw that snake aura around Nagisa? I’ve never seen an animal aura around someone before…”

 

 Asano nervously laughed. “Me neither.” It’s not like his dad gets an aura of centipedes when he’s extremely mad. Nope, not at all.

 

“Plus, I think that Nagisa was tailing us. He never answered where that badass thing he pulled off came from either. I didn’t want to believe it, but it kind of seems like he’s hiding something.” Karma said, drumming his fingers on the desk. 

 

 “Oh, Karma! Rio! What are you guys doing here with Asano?” A familiar voice said. All three of them turned and saw Nagisa standing in the library. “I was just looking for you Karma! What a surprise that I happened to run into you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Marisol for betaing and thank you to my childhood friend for helping me be more angsty. Love you both <3\. As usual, constructive criticism is always welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of drama can happen in 24 hours. Also, chill Karma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I write Karma like a chiller Bakugou, hence him talking about being the best. Rio’s just a girl who wants friends. Asano is that one stuck up guy who’s secretly soft. Also, my first fight scene.

Karma just blinked. “Looking for me? Why?” He tried to say casually, hoping that suspicion didn’t leak into his voice.

 

“I thought that maybe we could watch that new superhero movie on the weekends. I know that you really wanted to see it and maybe we could see it together.” Nagisa said shyly.

 

“I’m sorry but I’m busy this week. Maybe another time.” Karma responded.

 

“Oh. I guess I’ll just go alone. Bye Karma. Bye Nakamura. Bye Asano.” Nagisa said, waving at them.

 

“Well, that kinda seemed a bit too coincidental.” Rio said, looking at the leaving bluenet. Asano nodded in agreement. 

 

“So, Nagisa’s our main suspect right now, right? I’ll ask around for his records, Nakamura should try to get as much information from him as possible, and you should get information from others about him.” Asano commanded, looking straight at Karma.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll do that.”

 

“We’ll meet up next week, okay?”

 

“Sounds good to me!”

 

“Yeah.”

 

_ At night _

 

 “You stupid bastard, where’s the money you owe me?” Karma said, his fist connecting with the man’s jaw with a resounding crack. The man hit the ground with a hard thud, blooding clotting at his temple. Karma used right and left hooks successively, feeling the bruised flesh between each punch. The man coughed up blood, begging for his life. His cheeks were a terrifying purple and was lumpy. A few of his teeth were on the floor, glinting underneath the pale streetlights. Karma grinned, there’s no feeling like the feeling of absolutely dominating someone. It makes him feel like he’s the best, which he is.

 

“I-I’m sorry… I’ll get it to you by next week. I s-swear.” The man stammered, cowering in fear and trying to protect his head from more damage. Karma just snarled. He approached and stomped on his right shoulder blade. The crack was loud enough to echo across the alleyway. The man howled with pain, switching to the left one.

 

“That’s what you’ve said the next three weeks. You know what I’m going to do? I’m going to raise the amount you owe for every week you’re late. So, let’s see… you’ll owe me 1,069,300 yen by next week. Got it?” Karma hissed, grabbing the guy’s hand and stepping on it with a loud crunch. All his fingers were in the wrong place now, and he screamed in agony.

 

“Y-yes. I got it.” The poor guy managed to stutter out between moans.

 

“Good. Let’s go boys, our work is done here.” Karma said, kicking the guy in the ribs for good measure. He did it hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to sever anything major.  “By the way, don’t tell anyone how you got injured. If you do, I’ll find out and finish you off. We crystal clear?” Karma threatened, looking back. The man only whimpered and barely nodded his head.

 

One of Karma’s cronies, Terasaka, looked back at the guy with a wince. “Wow boss, you really laid it to him today. What’s the matter?” He asked tentatively.

 

Karma just scowled. “Some bitch is better than me at fighting, and I’ll do everything I can to beat him. That shit was my best friend too. I thought he was weak, but he’s like some super assassin. I want to beat his face in with a spiked bat.” Karma admitted, punching a hole through the wall of the building next to him. The cheap plaster gave in quickly with a satisfying crack.

 

“Well, if you work hard enough, you’ll beat him.” Terasaka piped up.

 

Karma just glared at Terasaka. “Are you an idiot? He’s a natural at fighting, I had to fucking crawl my way here. He never had to work a damn day in his life. I deserve all the attention, all the praise, not some lucky wannabe. I’m the best around.” He snarled, kicking a trash can over with a loud thump. 

 

“I agree boss, but let’s change the subject before you end up killing someone. At school, you’ve been hanging out with that dumbass Nakamura chick and the prissy principal’s son. Why?”

 

“First of all, Asano isn’t prissy. He’s strong as shit. Second of all, Nakamura’s a hell of a lot smarter than you’ll ever be. Third of all, mind your own goddamn business.”

 

“Okay, okay. Jeez. Just tell me, how’s Nakamura in bed? I’ve heard that she sleeps with everyone.”

 

“I don’t know and I don’t give a shit. It’s her own business who she sleeps.”

 

The rest of the walk with filled with tense silence. Terasaka didn’t push his luck with any other questions. Once he reached his street, he nodded at Karma and left. Karma was still looking for a fight to pick, the adrenaline hadn’t ran out yet and he really wants to punch someone. He heard a ding come from his pocket and he groaned. Did that cockroach Terasaka forget his keys again? Karma checked the screen and he scowled again.

 

**Blocked Number**

**Blocked Number: Wow Karma, you changed a lot since middle school. Drugs, gangs, alcohol, bullying, near murders, fights… What happened? You were always about protecting the bullied, but now you’re the bully. But, let’s be honest, who cares? If anyone finds out what you’ve done, you’ll go to jail for a long long time. Your name is just begging to happen to you. I can’t wait to see your life go down into flames. Just give up. No college will ever want to accept you. You already have quite a record. You know, you and I aren’t so different. We’re the best at we do. Just join me and betray the other two. I’ll give you whatever you want.**

 

The nerves of this piece of shit… acting like he knew everything about Karma. The little shit knows nothing. Karma is nothing like him, he doesn’t cower from fights. He doesn’t hide behind his screens and disguises. He takes his punishments like a man. Seething, he grabbed a stick from a tree next to him and snapped it in half. The loud snap sound seemed to echo throughout the street.

 

**Karma: Go to hell you piece of shit. I’ll never fucking join you and I’m nothing like you.**

 

A few minutes passed, but to Karma, it felt like eternity.

 

**Blocked Number: What a shame. I thought we could do business together, but I guess you’re too stupid not to. You’re only ruining your own life. I’ll make sure to make everyone you care about know how much of a monster you actually are. I’ll make sure that everything you built up will be crushed to dust. You can’t support your ego. You think you’re the best, but you have nothing to prove it. Second in studies, second in fighting, second in everything in life. You’re always the silver, and no one cares for those. Anyways, have a good night.**

 

This bastard can type something like that then give a casual good night? Karma just threw his phone on the floor, immediately shattering it. Stomping on it furiously, the phone ceased to be anything but small fragments of plastic. Crunch! Crunch! Crunch! Even the highest quality phones would’ve submitted to the force begging used. He swore on the life of his friends that he would find GOD and stomp his or her face in.

 

_ A week later _

 

“Hey Karma, where’ve you been the last week? Nagisa’s been asking for you.” Rio asked, jogging to catch up to him.

 

“Oh, has he? I was busy.” Karma said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

 

“Busy with what? Doing drugs? I see you hanging out with the other gang members. If you just outright avoid Nagisa, he’ll be onto us.”

 

“I’m busy with something, don’t worry about it. Besides, I trust you to do your job.” Karma held back the fact that he’s jealous of Nagisa for being better at fighting than him. Nakamura doesn’t need to know that.

 

Nakamura looked like she wanted to say something back, but bit her tongue to prevent her from saying something sassy back. She needed her drugs man. “What should I tell Nagisa then? That you’re part of a gang and you have some serious shit going on?” Oops, she can’t stop her sassiness, not even for drugs.

 

Karma just ignored it. “Just tell him that I’m busy with something, but I’ll come back later.”  _ “Also tell him that I’ll beat him in fighting and he shouldn’t act all humble about it. Makes him look like a smug asshole.”  _ Karma thought, but decided not to say anything.

 

“Well, okay. Will you actually return though?”

 

“Other than to see you?… No.”

 

 “See me? What do you mean?” 

 

“I mean you’re one of my closest friends. I would stop by every once in awhile to visit and to keep Nagisa from being suspicious.”

 

 “Oh? That’s it?” Nakamura teased.

 

“Not if that’s all you want to be.” Karma flirted, winking. Rio turned red. “Nah, I’m just kidding. You’re hot and all, but I have someone else in mind.”

 

“Oooh. Who? Do I know them? I promise I won’t tell.” Rio said, bouncing up to Karma and placing her chin on his shoulder.

 

“Well, he’s hot, smart, and can kick ass.”

 

“Don’t tell me you have a crush on yourself.”

 

“No, but thanks for calling me hot. It’s the other guy you know that’s hot, smart, and can kick ass.” 

 

Rio’s eyes widened. “Asano? Really? For long?”

 

“I’m surprised that you’re not surprised that I like guys.”

 

“You’re honestly too pretty of a guy to be completely straight.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

“Anyways, continue.”

 

“I’ve had a crush on him ever since I first laid eyes on him. He’s the only one who’s ever beaten me in studies. He’s also a third degree black belt in Karate. He worked hard to get what he wants, and that’s my type of person. Plus, he’s hella hot. Too bad, he’s straight. I like him because I just hella hate people who think they’re the best and just slacks off.”

 

“Kinda like those geniuses who skips classes and yet still get good grades?”

 

“Yeah, like them. I don’t like them, think that they can just relax and get everything handed on a silver platter.”

 

“You know that sounds like you, right? You’re a bit of a hypocrite if you skip class because it’s too easy but you hate people that do that.”

 

Karma glared at Rio. “You know I study my ass off at home, right? I always turn in my homework and I always do well on tests.” He said, crossing his arms.

 

“I’m sure that’s true, but you have no proof. Everything in life needs proof, and based on how much you don’t come to class, it kinda seems like you’re only getting an A because you’re sucking the teacher’s dick. When you hate something that others do, don’t fucking do it.” Rio snapped, glaring straight back. 

“I’m different, okay? I study hella hard at home and I know that. I’m not like others. I work for my grade.” Karma hissed, trying not to explode and punch the blonde in front of him.

 

“You’re not fucking special. You’re not exempt from what others do. Based on your truancies, you’re exactly like what you said you hate. Get your head out of your ass and just come to class like normal people. Maybe, you’ll actually learn from other classmates.” Nakamura argued.

 

“I can’t learn from anything from any student but Asano. He’s my only true rival. My only true competition. Even you’re no one compared to me. You’re just some ditzy blonde girl who’s good at english.” Karma snapped, having no remorse for what he just said.

 

Nakamura’s eyes widened. “Well, this ditzy blonde girl won the international English competition 4 years in a row. This ditzy blonde girl is the best at english at this school. You know what best means? Yeah, I beat both you and Asano.” She snapped back, curling her fists.

 

“That’s because you suck all the judges’ and teachers’ dicks. You don’t deserve first place. I do.” Karma said, coldly.

 

“Shut the fuck up, you don’t know jack shit about me. Oh my god, I can’t believe I fucking started liking you. You’re just a major asshole. Also, stop it with that first place shit. I know you’re avoiding Nagisa because you’re jealous that he’s better at you at fight. Big whoop, you’re slightly worse. Deal with it. You can’t be first in everything. Not everything has to be about your ego.”

 

“You don’t understand! I’m never first in anything! Not in studies, not in fighting, not even in my parent’s eyes! I’m always second! I’m always silver! Besides, what do you know about me? You don’t know jack shit about me either. Stop fucking assuming. I’m not avoiding Nagisa for that reason.”

 

“I’ve learned how to read people better than I’ve learned how to read English, which is saying something. I’ve noticed that when you’re lying, your right pinky twitches. When you said that last sentence, your right pinky twitched. Everyone has tells, you just have to know how to find them.” Rio said, looking at his pinky.

 

Karma recoiled. Was this true? Was he really that easy to read and predict? “You stupid slut! You know nothing about me! Stop acting like you’re my mom! Just go back to your cocaine snorting and bracelet stealing! You’ll never be anything in life, so why even care about catching GOD?” He lashed out, storming away. 

 

Rio felt something in her eye. What did she just do? She might’ve lost her only true friend. She should’ve just shut her mouth and agreed with him. Her phone dinged and she checked it, hopeful that it was Karma texting to apologize. Instead, it was a blocked number.

 

**Blocked Number**

**Blocked Number: Poor little Rio, no friends. Just like the old times huh? You’ll do anything for affection. Anything for companionship. Anything for acceptance. You didn’t want to steal or do drugs, but you did want to fit in. For someone with so much potential, you drained it all away for some people who used you. So, peer pressure turned you into a washed up child prodigy who’ll go nowhere in life. Karma’s right, y’know. You’re the dumbest of the three. You’re just some blonde bimbo who’s good at english. Maybe, that’ll help you attract foreigners when you become an escort. Just give up, it’s not like your life will improve even if you catch me. You’ll just be some crack addict whore with no real friends.**

 

Fuck GOD. Rio’s going to fucking help catch their ass, see him get locked in jail for a long time, and become successful. When she does, she’ll come and shove it in his smug face. She stormed to the library where Asano was waiting. He was going to snap at her, before he saw the look on her face. Awkwardly, he asked “What’s the matter?”

 

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.”

 

“...Where’s Karma?”

 

At the mention of his name, Rio’s face darkened. “He and I got into a huge argument, we insulted each other, we stormed off in separate directions. You know, the usual. Just know, I’m not going to speak with that meanie ever again.”

 

Asano couldn’t help but snort. “Meanie? What are we? Seventh graders?” 

 

Rio chuckled, glad that her bad mood was slightly alleviated. “No, I’m just an immature senior. Leave me alone.” She said, sticking out her tongue. Asano found it strangely endearing.

 

“You’re practically an adult, stop acting like you’re like a preschooler.” Asano said, jokingly punching her.

 

Rio jokingly punched him back. “Stop acting like you have a stick up your ass all time. Just relax and let loose. It’s not gonna hurt you.” 

 

“How about if I like the feeling of having a stick up my ass?” Asano said, winking. Rio just looked at him and bursted into laughter. It was the nicest and warmest thing Asano has heard his whole life. He could feel his face getting red.

 

“Wow, so you do know how to have some fun. We should probably start discussing about what we learned the past week before we get too distracted.”

 

Clearing his throat and trying to control his blush, Asano turned on his serious mode. “Okay, I learned that Nagisa had no incidents in his other schools. He has all A’s and all his teachers love him. He just seems to be your average good boy. What did you learn?”

 

“Well, I learned that Nagisa really looks up to Karma and wants to be like him. He’s also really dense because Kayano’s hella thirsty for him, but he doesn’t notice. I didn’t get much info because anytime I tried to talk about him, he just asks for Karma.” Rio said, rolling her eyes.

 

“I’ll ask Karma tomorrow what he found out.”

 

“You do that. Just text me what he says.”

 

“Okay.”

 

A long stretch of awkward silence filled the library. “So, uh. I should probably go home now. It’s getting late.” Rio said after a while.

 

Before even thinking about it, Asano said “Let me walk you home. It’s dangerous for a lady to walk home alone, especially one as pretty as you.” That was so not smooth, Asano. Shut up other Asano, this is your first time with a crush, you were always too busy.

 

Rio just raised her eyebrows and grinned. “You think I’m hot huh?” She said, batting her eyelashes.

 

Asano turned to the side and tried to contain his blush. Rio noticed and immediately jumped on him. “Awwwww. Is the ice king embarrassed?

 

“N-no.”

 

Rio took out her phone and snapped a picture of a blushing Asano. “This is so cute, I’ll keep it as a memory.”

 

“Delete that!”

 

“No!”

 

“I said delete that!”

 

“You said make it my wallpaper? Okay!”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Sure. Give me a time and date!”

 

“Not like that!”

 

Walking home with Rio was fun. It was the first time Asano spent some alone time with someone for fun. It was also the first time he spent time with a female alone. Looking at her made him feel butterflies. Her long dyed hair fluttered in the cold evening breeze, looking like gold streaks across the evening sky. Her eyes were a bright blue, almost like sapphires. Oh god, he was getting cheesy. He groaned and Rio looked at him.

 

“You okay man?”

 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. Continue with your story.”

 

“Okay, and so fucking Yada said that …”

 

Asano had always been too busy to notice anyone in particular. Sure, he thought many people were attractive, but he never had a crush on them. It was always about pleasing his dad. But, he is still a hormonal teenage boy and crushes finally caught up to him. Finally, there’s someone who’s both attractive and smart. Sure, Karma’s attractive and smart too, but he’s probably straight so Asano has no chance. Most importantly though, Rio was kind and didn’t treat him any differently than she treated other friends. She didn’t endlessly pity him and she didn’t bow down to him. She was just normal. He needed something normal in his life.

 

“Hey, we’re at my house. Thanks for walking me back.” Rio said, nudging Asano to stop.

 

“Oh, it’s no problem. I just want you to stay safe.”

“Wow, where’s the hardass that wouldn’t trust me a week ago?”

“He’s still here, but he feels like you’re genuine. … You are being genuine, right?” Asano really hoped he didn’t sound clingy and desperate. Oh, who was he kidding? He is secretly really clingy and desperate for affection.

 

Rio’s eyes softened. “Of course. You’re my friend, and I care for all my friends. I’m your friend, right?” Rio really hoped that she wasn’t being weird and desperate. Okay, maybe she’s desperate for real friends but it doesn’t have to show.

 

Asano hesitated and paused to think about it. Is she a friend? Can he really trust her? He looked up and saw the sincerity in her eyes. He felt the sincerity in her aura. “...Yes.” He said, more confident about this than anything else he’s done in his life so far. The gleam in her eyes and the happiness in her smile were already a reward. 

 

“...Thank you for being my first real friend.” Rio said, rushing up to hug him. Asano froze. No one has ever touched him so intimately before, except for his dad. She quickly pulled away. “Oh sorry, I forgot about your boundaries. Please forgive me.”

 

“No, it’s fine. No need to apologize.” Asano said curtly, trying to sound as cool as possible to hide his screaming brain.  _ “Please hug me again.”  _ Was the thing his brain kept on screaming. No. Stop it brain. 

 

“Oh, okay! Thanks once again!”

 

“You’re welcome. Have a good night Rio.”

 

“Have a good night too... Gakushu. Stay safe!”

 

 Asano turned around and saw that Rio was blushing, and it was really cute. She was still very happy from getting a friend. Instinctively, he took out his phone and took a picture. “To make us even!” He yelled, holding his phone.

 

“Fair enough!” Rio yelled back. Shaking his head while laughing, Asano just looked at the picture he took. He quickly added it to his favorites list.

 

Little did they know, that someone was watching from the shadows, recording everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Rio have friends 2k18, my poor girl


	6. Misunderstandings Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school is so dramatic, and everyone's sick of it. Misunderstandings and rumors spread around. Plus,a really creepy stalker doesn't help the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise Karma and Rio will make up soon, I love the ship too much to have them hating each other.

Rio walked into class and everyone congratulated her. She was confused on why though, did she sleep walk and do something? Maybe they were congratulating her on being first in english… Wait. How would they know that though? It was private information. “Wow, why didn’t you tell us?” Kurahashi exclaimed, bouncing up to Rio.

 

“Eh? Tell you guys what?” Rio asked, looking confused.

 

“That you’re dating someone! Duh!”

 

Rio’s eyes widened. “What the fuck? I’m not dating anyone. Who said I was dating someone?”

 

Kanzaki walked over and giggled. “It’s okay to tell us, the whole school knows already. Everyone thought you were dating Karma, but it turns out you’re dating Asano. I didn’t know that he even had heart.”

 

Fuck Rio right in her asshole. That stupid GOD freaking stalked them and released the video of them hanging out. Karma’s going to hate her even more. “Asano does have a heart, he just doesn’t show it often. Also, we’re just friends. That’s it.” Rio said firmly.

 

“You sure? You guys were getting really close. That hug seemed to have a lot of romance possibilities.”

 

“We’re just friends, I swear.”

 

“Oooh, is it because that you like Karma more?” Korosensei said, suddenly appearing behind Rio. Rio nearly jumped out of her seat.

 

“That’s none of your guys’ business! Especially not yours, you nosy teacher!”

 

“Aw, look at how red she is! That means it’s true! Love triangles are always a source of good gossip!”

 

“Shut up you shitty teacher!”

 

Karma decided to walk into class at that exact moment. He wasn’t going to admit it, but Rio’s words struck a chord with him. He is a bit hypocritical if he hates slackers but practically ditched the first month of school. “Yo, what’s happening? Why does Korosensei look like he has some juicy gossip?”

 

Kurahashi turned her head to Karma. “Oh! Asano and Rio were caught hugging and hanging out yesterday, but apparently they’re “just friends”.” Kurahashi explained, air quoting the just friends part. That blonde bitch is trying to get back at him for being an asshole. Maybe he did go a little too far, but at least he’s not stealing her crushes.” He shot a glance at her, and she looked anywhere but where he was standing.

 

“Oh? Where’s this video? I wanna see for myself how Mr. stick up his ass can actually like someone.”

 

Kurahashi sent the video to Karma and he watched it. Asano was genuinely smiling and Karma could see that he fell hard for Rio. Rio was hot and sweet. Even if she wasn’t as smart as him or Asano, she was still good enough to be targeted by GOD. She didn’t deserve him, she didn’t even work for him. Karma had to fight to make sure that Asano would always worry and pay attention to him. Now, Karma just has to work even harder to get Asano’s attention from Rio. “You two make a good power couple, smart and hot. Congratulations.” Karma said, smiling at Rio, ignoring the pangs of jealousy he felt.

 

“Korosensei accused her of having a crush on you, and she just blushed. She didn’t deny it though. Is this true?” Okano said, joining the mob people watching the scene.

 

Oh yeah, that moment. Karma was too mad during that moment to even process the fact that Rio liked him. He’s used to girls liking him, after all he’s the most popular guy in school. Rio was a friend though, and he could’ve seen himself hooking up with her if they were friends for a little bit more. Too bad she’s a manipulative crush-stealing whore. “I don’t know, ask her yourself.”

 

“Who do you have a crush on Karma?” A girl from the back, Yada, asked.

 

“Well… the person I have a crush on is hot, smart, and takes no shit from anyone.”

 

“Don’t tell me you have a crush on yourself.”

 

_ “Nope. I like the student body president who’s straight for my ex-friend.”  _ “Ding ding ding! We have a winner! I love myself more than I love anyone.” 

 

Everyone sweatdropped. Of course he had a crush on himself. The bell rang, and everyone got into their seats.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was staring and whispering as they past Asano in the hallway. He was used to it, but he wonders what they’re talking about this time. Is it him being able to convince the council members to give the school more money? It’s probably that.

 

Ren appeared out of the other side of the hall and approached Asano with a serious look on his face. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Tell you what?”

 

“That you have a girlfriend.”

 

Wait. What? A girlfriend? Don’t tell him that- fuck. GOD probably freaking recorded them. “I have no girlfriend. What do you mean that?” Asano said cooly, leveling a glare at Ren. Araki,Seo, and Koyama joined them at Asano’s locker.

 

“Wow, you’re dating that 11th place blonde chick? She’s not bad, I guess, but I expected you to do better.” Koyama said, pushing up his glasses.

 

“I’m not dating her. We’re merely…” Asano can’t say friends otherwise the others would be suspicious on why he’s friends with her. “...Project partners.” That’s technically true.

 

Araki raised his eyebrows. “Project partners? What project are you guys doing?”

 

“She, Karma, and I are doing a top secret project. I can’t tell you about it.”

 

“Why can’t you tell us? We’re the student body, we’re the ones in charge of all projects that happen in our school.” Seo asked.

 

“It’s a project from my dad.”

 

That shut all of them immediately. “Still, you guys seem close for just “project partners”. Hugs and joking around aren’t you, at all. Like that video was the first time I’ve seen you smile or laugh that much, and I’ve known you since preschool. I haven’t even seen you hug a pillow, much less a girl. You can just admit it, not like we’re going to judge too hard.” Ren said.

 

“I said we’re not dating. Besides, isn’t she dating Karma? They’re always hanging out.” Asano said, hoping he doesn’t sound bitter or jealous.

 

Everyone thought about it and nodded. Asano’s right, Karma and Rio do spend a lot of time together. They all just dropped the subject and started to discuss last night’s baseball game. Asano breathed a sigh of relief. They’re finally off his back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Rio, congrats!” Kayano and Nagisa said when she sat down with them. Rio rolled her eyes, they were in her class when she explained it.

 

“Didn’t you guys hear what I told everyone in class? Asano and I are just friends.”

 

“Oh, we must’ve been too far away to hear. Sorry! Do you like anyone though? I’ve heard rumors that you’re dating Karma.” Kayano said, leaning towards Rio. 

 

Rio flushed and looked away. She turned her head and said the first thing that she saw: “Hey! Isn’t that Korosensei with Bitch-sensei? They’re rather close, Karasuma’ll kick Korosensei’s ass.”

 

For a moment, Rio felt the same thing that she felt from Nagisa when someone said the word kill: intense bloodlust. A bunny with sharp fangs appeared behind her and it’s red eyes flared. However, it disappeared so quickly that Nakamura wondered if she was imagining it. “Oh? Is that so? I’m so glad that Korosensei can finally have someone he loves!” Kayano said happily, smiling.

 

Nakamura just stared. Was she imaging that? She looked at Nagisa and he didn’t seem to notice anything. No, it lasted too long and was too vivid to be just her imagination. She’ll search through the tapes again to see if Kayano was there. “Yeah, too bad his pervert ass will scare off everyone.” Nakamura joked back,hoping that Kayano doesn’t suspect anything.

 

“Yeah, plus I’ve heard he’s a virgin and his last girlfriend left him for an unknown reason. Maybe because he’s bad at sex.” Kayano joked back.

 

“That’s nice and all, but do you have to talk about our teachers’ love lives in front of my salad? I don’t want to imagine what they do in their free time.” Nagisa groaned, wanting to eat his salad in peace. Rio and Kayano apologized and took out their own lunch.

 

“Do you always eat pudding everyday? It’s not healthy.” Rio said, looking at Kayano’s strawberry pudding.

 

“Hey! I don’t eat it EVERYDAY, just every weekday. And sometimes on the weekends.”

 

“My point still stands.”

 

“Hey, as long as I exercise and eat a lot of fruits and vegetables, I’m good.”

 

Rio rolled her eyes. “Whatever. You’re gonna get sick of pudding one day at the rate you’re eating it.”

 

“You take that back!”

 

Nagisa smiled and rolled his eyes. What nerds.

 

_ 3 hours later _

 

Rio wonders why they didn’t just ask Korosensei about Nagisa. That should help see if he’s actually suspicious or not. “Hey Korosensei, when we got that message from GOD, what was Nagisa doing around your room? He’s our main suspect right now.” Rio whispered when everyone was gone. 

 

Korosensei blinked at Rio in surprise. “Nagisa? He’s definitely not GOD, he’s just hanging around because he wants to become a teacher. He said I was the best teacher he’s ever had and he wants to learn more from me.”

 

That makes sense. Rio remembered Nagisa talking about tutoring a girl named Sakura and how it made him happy. “Yeah, but some guy said he was going to kill us for taking their seats and Nagisa went batshit crazy. Like some insane amounts of bloodlust radiated from him, I don’t know where that came from.”

 

Korosensei hummed in understanding. “Some people have higher levels of bloodlust than others. Plus, some people have triggers. Nagisa’s trigger is death, wonder why that is… However, he’s definitely not GOD, I was with him the whole time.” 

 

Huh. So, Nagisa’s free now. “Hey Korosensei, what do you think of Kayano?”

 

“Kayano? She makes the best pudding and she’s really sweet. Why?”

 

“She’s Nagisa’s and I’s friend, so I just wanna ask.”

 

“That seems really random, but okay. I won’t press you.”

 

“Oh,will you look at the time. I gotta go.” 

 

Rio waved goodbye to Korosensei, and walked out in a rush. She didn’t watch where she was going and accidentally bumps into a hard chest. “Sorry!” She muttered, trying to pass the person.

 

“We really should stop meeting like this.” The voice said in amusement, Rio looked up and saw Asano smirking. “I’ve been waiting for you. We’re going to see Karma together.”

 

Rio widened her eyes and shook her head. “No. That’s fine. No need, just deliver the message.”

 

Asano was going to retort but his phone rang. He picked it up and his face blanched. “Yes. I understand. I’ll be there.” He hung up the phone and sighed. “My father wants to meet you. Apparently he wants to check out my girlfriend.”

 

Rio looked up at him in surprise. “You didn’t tell him that we’re only friends?” She asked incredulously.

 

Asano just sighed again. “I don’t talk to him unless I need to. I prefer not to share my private life with him. Ugh, I’m sorry for how awkward this is going to get. He’s apparently very happy for some reason.”

 

“That makes sense. Plus, it’s okay. You’re not the worst person to be fake dating. Let’s just get your dad to get off your back.” Rio grabbed Asano’s hand and dragged him down the hall. Karma just so happened to walk down the same hall and saw the scene. Not dating, just friends his ass.

 

When they walked into the elder Asano’s office, younger Asano gulped. The humidity and tension in the room was so high. “Hello father. I am here with my… girlfriend.” Gakushu said stiffly, pulling out a chair for Rio. She thanked him and sat down. He sat down next to her.

 

“Hello Rio.” Asano’s father said as warmly as he could, a pleasant smile on his handsome face. If Rio didn’t see what he did to his own son, she would’ve thought he was nice. “Hello Mr. Gakuhou.” She said calmly, hoping that he doesn’t see the sheen of sweat on her neck.

 

“No need to be so formal, you’re my only son’s lovely girlfriend. Just call me Gakuhou.” The principal said creepily. Creep alert. Creep alert. Rio would rather talk to Karma again than to go to this crap. Asano noticed her discomfort and instinctively  reached over and squeezed her hands.

 

“It’s fine, I feel more comfortable calling you Mr. Gakuhou, if that’s fine with you.” 

 

Gakuhou looked at Rio with interest. “Wow, polite, smart, and pretty. You’ve gotten yourself a good woman. You could do better, but this is an excellent starting point. First in English, 11th on placement tests, child prodigy too.” 

 

Rio had no idea what to say to that. She has no idea how he even knows the child prodigy thing. She also has no idea how to react to that. Does she giggle uncomfortably? Does she look away? Does she say that she’s the best? Luckily, Asano came to her rescue. “Father. I like her, and I’m not going to replace her.” He said, a tint of red on his cheeks. Wow, good acting.

 

“I see. Then, I approve of your relationship. I’m just glad you’re not a homosexual. I’ve seen the way you and Akabane look at each other. I’m glad that you have a nice girlfriend to get over that phase.”

 

Well shit. Does this mean that they have to act like a couple in front of his father? Probably, but she’ll do it if it means Asano isn’t getting beat. “Thank you for approving of our relationship. I’ll work hard to bring glory to your guys’ name.” Rio said, cringing inside at the cheesiness.

Luckily, Gakuhou ate that act up. “I really like your girlfriend. Good choice. She should join us for dinner some time.”

 

Rio froze. Fuck. Having dinner with a hot friend and his creepy dad isn’t the way she wants to spend an evening. If it makes Asano less likely to get hurt though… “I would be pleased to join you for dinner one day. Just give me a time and date.”

 

“How about two Sundays from now at 7?” 

 

“Sounds good. Thank you once again for inviting me.” It’s a good thing Rio’s a really good liar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asano just went through one of the most awkward things in his life. His dad was creeping on his crush, who’s pretending to be his girlfriend, and they suddenly have dinner together. This was a mess. His phone vibrated and Asano sighed. His dad better not be telling him creepy things again. Instead, he got a text from a blocked number. Great, just he thought things wouldn’t get any worse.

 

**Blocked Number**

**Blocked Number: That was a weird meeting, wasn’t it? Although, it’s true that Rio’s a catch. I’d love to meet with her one day, if you catch my drift. Too bad, you’re not actually dating her. Imagine your father finding out… He’ll know that you like Karma. Homosexuals aren’t allowed in Japan. They’re especially not allowed to be principals. Your school will become a laughingstock, you don’t want that. You may not care about being exposed, but you don’t want your school’s name to be tarnished. After all, it’s your dream to lead it. Catch me or I’ll make sure I’ll expose every dirty little secret your school has.**

 

Fuck. Of course, God of Death knows that Asano cares too much about the school. He cares more about the school’s reputation than his own. He’s going to catch GOD and then make his school the best it’s ever been. Now, he needs to go and find Karma. Luckily, Karma was just loitering around the same hall he was.

 

“Just friends huh? Didn’t know friends of opposite genders held hands anymore.” Karma said causally.

 

“Listen. I have to pretend to have a girlfriend to get my dad off my back, it’s nothing serious.”

 

“Oh please, even a half blind person could see that you have a huge crush on her based on the videos.” Asano turned red. Was it really that obvious? “Yes, it’s that obvious. She’s just either hella dense, pretending not to know, or thinks she’s not good enough.” 

 

“Even if I do like her, so what? It doesn’t affect you in any way.”

 

“Well, it does affect me because I like you. Anyways, I found stuff about Nagisa.”

 

Wait. Wait. Wait. What? Did Asano hear that correctly? Karma liked him back? “Did you say that you like me?” Asano said in disbelief.

 

“Yeah, I thought it was obvious. Anyways, everyone says Nagisa’s pretty normal. However, sometimes his bloodlust gets really obvious. Someone tried to bully this girl named Sakura, and his bloodlust got strong enough to scare the bullies away. I sensed it too when we hung out at the movies one time. Even in middle school, his bloodlust was there. I just didn’t think it was because he’s an assassin.”

 

“That’s good to keep note of, but let’s get back to the crush subject. Did you really like me?”

 

“Yeah. I got to go now. See you around Asano.” Just like that Asano got left with more questions than answers. Sure, he found out more evidence against Nagisa, but he also found out his old crush had a crush on him back. Asano’s phone vibrated and he checked the screen.

 

**Blocked Number**

**Blocked Number: Japan isn’t very accepting of homosexuals.**

 

Goddammit. Can he not?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karma just confessed to his crush, and he has no idea what Asano was thinking. Ugh, did he just breakfast himself?  He just breakfasted himself. “Hey Karma! Wait up!” Ah fuck, the person he wanted to see the least. Karma just started to walk faster, acting like he didn’t hear anything. The person managed to catch up to him. “Hey Karma! I said wait up!”

 

“Oh sorry Nagisa, I didn’t hear you.” 

 

“Didn’t hear me? I literally screamed your name, not in that way, in an empty hallway. Why are you ignoring and avoiding me?”

 

“I’m not ignoring or avoiding you. I’ve just been busy.”

 

“Yeah, sure. You’ve been busy with your gang stuff. I thought you promised me you would quit.”

“I didn’t promise you anything. I’m the leader, I just can’t leave.”

 

“Fine, don’t quit. I won’t say anything, but we’re best friends! Why are you just ignoring me?” 

 

_ “Maybe, it’s because you’re stalking me, my crush, and my crush’s crush. Maybe, it’s because you’re a smug asshole who likes to rub it in my face that you’re better.”  _ “I told you. I’m not ignoring you, I’m just busy.”

 

“Are you jealous of me or something?”

 

Karma froze. Did Nagisa know this whole time? “No. I’m not.”

 

 “You’re lying. I’ve been your best friend since kindergarten, I know when you lie. Why are you jealous of me?” 

 

Fuck. Karma can’t lie to Nagisa without being found out. “I’m sorry, I’m busy I have to go.”

 

Nagisa grabbed Karma’s shoulder and pulled him back. Nagisa’s a lot stronger than he looks.  “No. You’re not walking out of this. Why are you jealous?” 

 

“None of your business. Now, if you excuse me, I have some important business to take care of.” Karma said coldly, pulling away from Nagisa’s grip and running away as fast as he could.

 

Karma ran for what seemed to be forever. People say you can’t run away from your troubles, but you can bet that Karma will try his goddamn best to. His phone buzzed and Karma groaned. Either it was GOD or Nagisa, and he sincerely hoped it was the latter. He checked out the screen. Fuck. It was the former.

 

**Blocked Number**

**Blocked Number: Awwww, why are you ignoring your best friend? I hate it when best friends just split because of jealousy. I mean, Nagisa’s way better than you and he knows it. He’s just pretending to care because he pities you. That second place guy no one cares about. You even lost your crush, who liked you back by the way, to another person. You’re just a loser who runs away from his problems.**

  
This bitch is fucking calling him weak when he’s hiding himself. GOD’s running from their own problems, so they can’t call Karma loser. Ugh, he hates hypocrites.  _ “You’re a hypocrite yourself.” _ Shut up Rio, He’s not a hypocrite. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely Marisol, as usual. Also Asano's dad is a creep and I would not have sex with him.


	7. Reconciliation Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asano just wants his friends to make up again. How do you do that? Get them drunk of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Marisol for betaing, even if it makes her uncomfortable. Love you lots, don't know where i would be without you. Constructive criticism always welcome. Also yay! 26 kudos, I'm so happy.

Well, Rio’s going to have dinner with Asano and his dad, who happens to be her principal. Terrific, not nerve racking at all. She rung the door and the door swung open with a creak. Oh shit, this seems like the start of a horror movie. “Hello Rio, come on in. You came just in time.” Asano senior said, flashing his pearly white teeth. He was wearing a suit that looked like it belonged to an old mob boss. She’s boned, isn’t she?

 

When she stepped inside, she immediately noticed the neatness and orderliness. Not even a single speck of dust or dirt was on anything, and everything was coordinated by color or chronologically. All the furniture looked very ancient and expensive. It resembled an old Victorian mansion, but with cutting edge technological devices mixed in. Paintings of what Rio presumed to be family members watched her every move, their eyes seemingly following her every move. Yep, she’s gonna die. “Your house is very nice.” She complimented.

 

Asano beamed. “Thank you!” The expression was harmless enough, but Rio can’t help but shake off the uneasiness that she felt.

 

Asano came down from the stairs, and he was wearing a gray suit. Thank god it actually looked modern and nice. He was actually really handsome now that she looked at him closely. Not as handsome as Karma, but pretty close. “Wow, you certainly look nice today.” She teased.

 

Asano tried hard to control his blush. His dad didn’t allow signs of weakness like that. He managed to control it, and he breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you. You look nice too.” He complimented back. Rio was wearing a medium length wine red halter dress that had tiny sparkles on them. She had her glossy hair loose and straight like usual, and her black heels radiated class. He noticed the diamond necklace,bracelet, and earrings she wore. Did she steal anything that she was wearing?

 

“Thank you! However, we should get going. Don’t want the food to get cold.” Rio said.

 

“It’s fine. The scallops are still in the oven. I quite agree with my son, you look really nice today. Those are some really high quality clothes that you’re wearing. Is your family rich too?”

 

Rio was nervous. Her family was just working class, she can’t just say that she stole her whole outfit while joyriding with her friends. “We’re not rich, but we’re not too bad off.” There, that’s a truth.

 

“That’s wonderful. Hopefully I can meet them soon.”

 

Fuck. Hell no. No way in hell is this creep meeting Rio’s parents. “Oh, I would love that, but sadly my parents are always so busy. Sorry.” Rio said, trying to look as sad as possible.

 

Gakuhou looked disappointed, but he quickly recovered. “Oh, that’s understandable. At least I got to spend time with my handsome son and his equally attractive girlfriend.” Gakuhou then reached over and brushed Rio’s hair back. Rio had to suppress a shudder. Rio’ll bet a million bucks that Gakuhou is a pedo. Forcing a smile, she prays that the dinner will pass quickly.

 

_ 2 hours later _

 

Dinner was finished and Rio thanked the lords. Finally, she can leave and wash the dirtiness that she feels just from Gakuhou’s stares. Asano noticed them too, and he squeezed her hands underneath the table and flashed her apologetic looks. How did such a creep like Gakuhou have a kid as sweet as Gakushu?

 

“Rio, will you be staying over today?” Gakuhou asked, washing the dishes.

 

“No, I have to go, it’s not moral for a girl to stay over.” 

 

“Staying over won’t hurt anyone.” Gakuhou grabbed her hands and Rio quickly pulled them away. She definitely needed a long shower to rinse off the griminess. 

 

Asano watched and quickly interjected. “Father, let her go home. She’s a very busy girl.” Rio shot him a grateful look.

 

“Oh, I see. I apologize for wasting your time. Remember to get home safely. Good night.”

 

Rio said goodbye to the father and son, and left. Asano was glad that his dad didn’t do anything. He isn’t letting anything happen to her. He decided to check his phone and he saw a text from a blocked number. Not again.

 

**Blocked Number**

**Blocked Number: Hey, wasn’t that dinner fun? I enjoyed watching it and seeing how miserable Rio was. Your dad was clearly interested in her, although I guess you don’t approve. Say, what would you do if what happened to you happened to Rio? Your dad was clearly planning something. Maybe, I’ll mess things a little bit to make that happen. She’s probably good in bed, and I’d enjoy watching the scene.**

 

Oh fuck no. Over Asano’s dead body. He texted the number back.

 

**Asano: Stay the fuck away from her. Do whatever you want to me, just leave her alone.**

 

He immediately got a text back.

 

**Blocked Number: Sure, I’ll leave her alone with your dad. What can go wrong?**

 

Fuck GOD.

 

_ Two weeks later _

 

Asano really needed Rio and Karma to reconcile. It’s hard to go from one person to the other and match things up. Plus, whenever he talked to one, he can practically feel the other’s eyes drill into the back of his head. He helped many people make up many times, but when it comes to his only friends, he doesn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how, but he needed to find a way. Maybe, he should do that cliche invite them to dinner but don’t tell them. Yeah, that’s the only idea he has, so he’ll roll with it.

 

_ 4 hours later _

 

Asano was waiting in front of a fancy restaurant that owes his dad a bunch of favors. All he had to do was just call, namedrop his dad, and he has his own private room to himself. Ah, sometimes having an asshole dad pays off. He saw Karma and Rio arrive at the same time and stare at each other.

 

“I can’t fucking believe you used something as cliche as this to get us to talk.” Rio groaned. Karma just glared at her.

 

“I’m leaving.” Karma said curtly. Rio nodded in agreement.

 

Asano grabbed both of their hands and they looked at him in surprise. “No one’s leaving. I made a reservation for three at 6 pm, and there will be three people there. The three people will be all of us, got it?” He said sternly. Surprisingly, they both listened to him and walked inside.

 

“Hello sir, you must be the Asano party. I’m Satoshi, and I’ll be your waiter for today.” A young man said. He led them to their private room and bowed. “I’ll be back in a few minutes to take your orders.”

 

“So, what was so important that you had to plan this?” Karma asked.

 

“Well, you guys need to make up. Fights never help any group, especially if they’re trying to hunt down a criminal.”

 

“I’m not apologizing to her. I did nothing wrong.”

 

“You did nothing wrong? You called me a blonde whore and said I’d never amount to anything. Fucking rude.”

 

“Hey, that’s because you called me a hypocrite, when I’m clearly not one.”

 

“But you are one. You hate lazy people but you ditched the pretty much the whole month of class.”

 

“That wasn’t because I was lazy. That was because I didn’t want to come to class.”

 

“Same shit.”

 

Asano sighed. He ordered for the three of them and ordered lots of wine. They certainly needed a lot of it. Good thing they think he’s legal age.

 

_ An hour later _

 

All of them had a few drinks and they were starting to warm up to each other. Being tipsy is great. 

 

“Listen Karma, I don’t want to fight but you were an asshole. I did nothing wrong, so you should be the one to apologize.”

 

“I’ll admit that I was an asshole, but you need to apologize too. You were pretty rude to me too.”

 

Asano breathed in. Was this the break that he wanted to catch? Please… please… 

 

“I didn’t do anything though.”

 

Asano sighed. He was too optimistic.

 

_ Another hour later _

 

They’re all drunk at this point, and Asano really wants to get this over with. He loves spending time with his friends and all, but seriously. This argument was taking too damn long.

 

“Listen… I’m sorry okay? I’m sorry that I called you a blonde whore and that you’ll never amount to anything. You’re an amazing girl and Asano deserves you. Sorry I was being hella petty.”

 

“No. No. You’re an amazing guy. Sure, you can be a hypocrite but who hasn’t been one? You’re so smart and hot and nice. You deserve Asano.”

 

“No. You do. I’m just an insecure, selfish prick. I always just want to be the best at something, and I kinda exploded. You deserve first place in English, your english is amazing.”

 

“You’re first place in a lot of things, you’ve just never paid attention. You’re considered the hottest guy, and I agree. No offense Asano, you’re easily a close second.”

 

“I wished I wasn’t such a big hypocrite and that I didn’t keep on running to violence to solve my problems and vent out my feelings.”

 

Rio wobbled over and hugged Karma. “It’s okay, we can work through it together. Isn’t that right Asano? We should tell each other things to bond together.” Rio motioned at Asano to join their hug, and he did. Alcohol really is a powerful thing.

 

“I agree. We’ve talked too much about ourselves, let’s have Asano tell us something that no one else knows. Come on Asano, bond with us. We can be  the sad drunk geniuses.”

 

Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but Asano told something that he’s never told anyone. “Whenever my dad gets debt racked up, he sells me out to old rich people. One time, he decided to join in because mom just left him.”

 

A cold silence filled the room. Karma angrily got up and was about to leave to punch Gakuhou in the balls. “I’ll fucking kill that asshole. Pedophiles deserve to burn in hell. Does he still do that shit?”

 

“He’s never touched me again, but I know that he sleeps with students to improve their grade or let them join the school. I feel bad for not doing anything.”

 

“So, that’s why he’s such a fucking creep. God, I felt him undress me when I had dinner at your house. That touch and hand grab was terrifying.”

 

Karma got even more mad. “He touched you? What the fuck? Let me shoot his ass.”

 

“No. Please don’t do that.”

 

“Why not? He’s a criminal that whores out his son and exploits students. Why are you defending him?”

 

“The same reason I don’t want GOD to expose everything. He may be a creep, but he’s my dad and I still love him. We were really close when I was younger, but when mom left… he just turned crazy. Plus, it’ll forever ruin the name of our high school. Running  Kunugigaoka High School has been a family tradition for the past 5 generations, and I plan to continue it.”

 

“Still, he fucking raped you Asano. That’s not forgivable.”

 

“I know, but deep inside, there’s still a part of me that loves him. So, please don’t do anything rash.”

 

Karma consented but fire was still burning in his eyes. “Fine. Don’t think that this conversation is over though.”

 

All of a sudden, Satoshi popped his head in and said “I’m sorry to interrupt your guys’ dinner, but the chef just made some fresh pudding. Would you like some?”

 

They all politely refused and Satoshi bowed again and left. “Hey, speaking of pudding, Nagisa’s cleared. Kayano’s the main suspect now. Korosensei said that Nagisa was just staying after school to learn about being a teacher. Plus, Nagisa apparently just has a unnaturally large amount of bloodlust.”

 

“Wait, why Kayano though? She’s the sweetest person ever.”

 

“Yeah, but if you mention Korosensei and relationships in the same sentence, she gets hella pissed. I saw that animal aura around her. She had a cute bunny with sharpass fangs. I think that symbolizes how she acts and looks cute, but inside she’ll kill you.”

 

“Wait, why are you trusting your guys’ teacher? Wasn’t he a main suspect like a month ago?”

 

“Don’t worry about it Asano. Anyways, keep an eye on her. She’s definitely hiding something.”

 

Asano frowned. Why won’t he worry about it? They’re not hiding anything, right? They just bonded. Yeah, they’re probably just drunk. Shrugging, Asano just sipped more wine. Karma and Rio won’t hide anything from him.

 

After awhile, Karma said “Say, should I apologize to Nagisa? I was kinda a dick and ignored him. He even confronted me about it.”

 

“You should. Nagisa is miserable without his bestie. He complains to me all the time.”

 

“Yeah, but when I’m not drunk, my fucking ego’ll stop me. I just can’t apologize to that smug bastard.”

 

“Nagisa’s not smug. He’s just really awkward and doesn’t know how to conduct himself. He’s actually really sweet and one of the most humble people I know.”

 

“Still, my bigass ego…”

 

“Fuck it. Just apologize. Bruised egos don’t hurt nearly as much in the long run as bruised relationships.”

 

“You’re right Rio. Thank you,”

 

_ Another hour later  _

 

They all stumbled out of the restaurant, completely shit faced. “Who has the closest house? Let’s just crash there.” Rio asked, stumbling around.

 

“I think I do. I’ll call us a cab.” Karma said.

 

“Wait, Asano. Can you go? Or is your dad going to be suspicious?”

 

“Don’t worry, I said I was going to be at Ren’s house for the night. He won’t know.”

 

“Okay, good.”

 

_ 15 minutes later _

 

They entered Karma’s house and collapsed on the couch. “Rio, you can stay in the guest bedroom. Asano and I’ll share the master.”

 

“What? Share? Someone can just sleep on the couch.”

 

“No, that’s rude to offer a guest the couch. Plus, I don’t want to sleep on the couch.”

 

“Well, okay.”

 

“Don’t worry. The bed is really big. Besides, we can’t room with a girl. That’s just immoral.”

 

Rio just shrugged and went to the guest bedroom. Asano and Karma walked to the main bedroom together. If someone had told Karma that he would have his crush in the same bed as him after they went drinking together, Karma would’ve said something sarcastic back thinking that they were joking. “Okay, you take the right side and I take the left.” Karma said, taking off his shirt.

 

“What are you doing? Why are you taking off your shirt?” Asano said, his face flushed. Wine really took its toll on Asano. He’s usually so calm, why is he blushing right now? Sure, Karma’s hot and Asano still kinda likes him, but Asano can control himself. Oh god, Karma has a 6 pack. Goddammit.

 

Karma turned around and saw Asano blushing. How cute. Karma smirked and winked at him. “Like the view? I prefer sleeping with my shirt off, so you’re gonna have to get used to this for the night.”

 

Asano didn’t know what went over him. Well, it probably the copious amount of wine that he drank, but he ended up kissing Karma. He didn’t know who started it, but he wasn’t complaining. Karma wrapped his arms around Asano’s waist and he started kissing deeper, his tongue tentatively slipping in. 

 

Asano has kissed people before, granted it was just for satisfaction, not that he actually liked them. He actually liked Karma though, so he gladly accepted the tongue. Karma fumbled to take Asano’s shirt off, so Asano helped him by taking it off. Karma traced Asano’s scars with his finger. “These scars make you even hotter. Like some kind of badass soldier.” Karma licked the scars sensually, and Asano shuddered. Two can play at that game.

 

“Your scars complete that delinquent look, but you know what you need? Bruises.” Asano whispered, sucking on Karma’s neck. Karma moaned, his hand trailing to Asano’s hair. Asano stopped to unbuckle his belt and took off his pants. Karma paused and asked “Are you really sure you want to do this? We’re still drunk.”

 

“Of course… unless you’re too scared to take me on.”

 

Karma took off his own pants, and pinned Asano to the bed. “Scared? Oh please. I’m not scared of anyone.” Karma smirked,his tongue darting around Asano’s nipples. Karma’s hand went down Asano’s trousers, caressing the head of Asano’s erect penis. Asano’s hands were on Karma’s boxers, pulling them off.

 

“Wow, desperate much? All that tension since middle school really built up huh?” Karma teased, his hand swiftly taking off Asano’s boxers. Karma leaned down and slowly licked the edge of his thighs. He made sure to take an excruciatingly long time just to fuck with Asano.

 

“Fucking hurry up!” 

 

“What? What’s that? I should slow down?”

 

“I said hurry the fuck up!”

 

“Hurry up and do what?”

 

“...Suck my dick.”

 

“What’s that? I can’t hear you. Say it louder.”

 

“I said hurry up and suck my dick!”

 

Grinning, Karma took Asano’s dick in his mouth. Warmth and light filled Asano’s vision. Fuckkk, horn guys imagined this moment for so long, but They never thought that it would actually happen. Karma went up and down, changing speed whenever he felt like it. This was his first time sucking someone else’s dick, but he watched people suck his dick.

 

“H-hey. You need a good dicksucking too. Lemme help.” Karma stopped, and it was Asano’s turn. Asano was pro, knowing when to slow down and when to go faster. He knew all the sweet spots and he paid special attention to them.

 

“Want to go all the way?” Karma asked.

 

Asano stopped and paused, a flashback hit him like a hurricane.

 

_ “Father, is the debt paid off yet? I have to go to school tomorrow.” A thirteen year old Asano asked. _

 

_ “No. The client has two hours left, just be patient. It’ll be all over soon. He’s just going out to reassure his wife that there’s nothing going on.” Gakuhou said, drinking his 5th glass of wine. _

 

_ “Do I really have to do this? Why can’t we find other ways to pay off the debt?”  _

 

_ “This is the easiest way. If you don’t do this, the school will have to close. Do you really want that?” _

 

_ Asano shook his head. He was planning to run the school when he becomes older and nothing will stop him. “That’s my boy, always so loyal. Anyways, have I mentioned that you’re becoming really handsome?” Gakuhou said, putting down his drink. _

 

_ Asano frowned. His father has gotten drunk before, but he never was this drunk. He could see his father leering at him, and he pushed his uneasiness to the side. “Thank you.” _

 

_ “I don’t give you much compliments, but I have to right now. You look terrific.” _

 

_ Asano knew that his father slept with students to improve their grade or for them to get admitted or not get expelled. He felt guilty for not saying anything, but he couldn’t damage the school’s reputation. Was this how the students in those situations felt? _

 

_ “Gakushuu, want to go all the way?” _

 

_ “All the way? What do you mean by that?” _

 

_ “All the way with our relationship. Make the father/son bond even stronger.” _

 

_ “How will we do that?” _

 

_ Gakuhou practically teleported behind Gakushuu and nibbles on his ear. Gakushuu panicked, he definitely didn’t want this. “Father. Stop. You’re going to get caught.” _

 

_ Gakuhou waved a hand dismissively. “That fool’ll take a long time. Besides, this room is soundproof.” The other hand slipped down Gakushuu’s pants.  _

 

_ “No! Father, stop!” _

 

_ “I control you. I own you. You are mine and only mine.” _

 

_ “Stop! Please! Stop!” _

 

Asano pushed Karma away harshly and scooted away, his eyes wide. Karma looked at Asano in concern. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine, I just don’t feel like doing anything anymore. Let’s just go to bed.”

 

Karma complied, and went to the left side of the bed. What happened? Asano really seemed to be enjoying himself just a few moments ago. Karma made sure that he couldn’t touch Asano, after all it clearly made him uncomfortable. Eventually, they both drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 

“What a shame that they didn’t go further, it was really hot. This footage is good enough to ruin Asano’s life though, plus it’s really good to jack off to. Who knew that them getting drunk led to me finding out more to use against them? It’ll be a shame if this leaked.”  A figure said, watching from the windows of Karma’s bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am screaming. My first near sex scene. First time ever doing anything like that and I'm so sorry if it's awkward. I just wanted to go past my comfort zone. Also Gakuhou must be stopped.


	8. Hangover Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering from hangovers suck. Apologies are hard. Ah, the life of a teenage delinquent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, I have AP tests coming so I need to study. The next 2 chapters will probably be this short because fuck calculus. Sorry again.

Rio woke up with a pounding headache. Where the fuck was she? She tried to sit up but sunk back down with a groan. She craned her neck, and took in her surroundings. This wasn’t her room… Oh yeah. She crashed at Karma’s house after she and him made up. They also got deadass drunk with Asano. Feeling bile rising from the back of her throat, Rio staggered out of bed and stumbled out the door. She’s glad that she drank water before she passed out.

 

“Is this the restroom?” Rio groaned, opening the door next to hers. What she found was definitely not the restroom. Karma and Asano were completely naked on opposite sides of the bed. One of them kicked the blanket away so everything ended up showing. She felt a pang of disappointment, but she shook it away. Those two have liked each other since middle school and they finally got together.

 

Both of the men woke up and groaned. They looked at the door to Rio, then looked sideways, then back to Rio. A blush formed on both of their faces.

 

“What are you wearing?” Karma asked after a long moment of staring.

 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Rio looked down and saw she was just wearing her bra and panties. Her face soon matched their’s.  Oh fuckkkkk. She probably took off her clothes and went to sleep like all the other times she got hella drunk.

  
  


“...You guys had fun last night, huh?” Rio joked, breaking the silence, while trying to ignore the fact that she wanted to throw up. Both of their faces darkened.

 

“What do you want this early?” Asano said, grabbing a pillow to cover his face. 

 

“Where’s the bathroom? I need to throw up my guts.”

 

“It’s the second door on the right. Just continue down more.” 

 

“Okay. Thank you.”

 

Well, that was awkward.

 

_ 2 hours later _

 

Rio just went back to sleep after she threw up. It was apparently 7 when she first woke up, and her rule is that she won’t wake up earlier than 10 on the weekends. Too bad for her that two certain guys had other plans.

 

“Get up you lazy ass.” Karma said, still wincing from his headache. He and Asano didn’t drink any water so their headaches were really bad.

 

“No. Let me sleep in peace.” Rio groaned,putting a pillow over her face.

 

“You can’t just sleep away all your problems.” Asano said, his face still surprisingly impassive considering the fact he had the worst stomach ache out of the three.

 

“You fucking bet I can’t, that’ll put me in a coma for the rest of my life. However, I’ll try my best to at least sleep away this problem.”

 

“That means you’re going to sleep the whole day.”

 

“Good.”

 

 Rolling his eyes, Karma went over and tried to drag Rio out of bed. “We’re all going to suffer through this together, got it?” 

 

Rio whined and threw a pillow at Karma. He simply dodged it and continued trying to pull her off her bed.

 

“Asanooooooo. Help meeeeeee. Tell Karma to stopppppp.” Rio pouted, acting like a little kid that had just been picked on by her older siblings. It was cute.

 

“No, ignore her. Help me drag her fucking lazy ass out so we can all suffer together. You’re the one all about bonding.” Karma said in an equally childish voice. How did Asano end up babysitting two children?

 

 Two pairs of eyes looked at him hopefully. Nope, Asano’s not going to cross that bridge. “I’m just going to stay here and watch like a tired dad watching two siblings fight.”

 

Asano got two glares but he didn’t care. He’s not going to pick sides. Eventually Karma won out because he just decided to stop trying to drag Rio off and just decided to pick her up and swing her over his shoulder. “What the fuck?! Don’t you know not to pick up girls without their permission?!” Rio squealed, her face red. She didn’t bother to put on any clothes on top of her undergarments because she was planning to sleep for most of the day.

 

Karma and Asano turned red. Karma hastily put Rio down and apologized, but it was too late. Rio sighed and walked to the closet in the guest bedroom. She opened it and shook her head. “Hey Karma, do you have any clothes that I can use? Mine reeks of clothes and wine, and I kinda stained it. Can’t have my parents getting suspicious.” She asked.

 

“Huh? Clothes? I only have my clothes, but why do you need it?” Karma asked, too embarrassed to even look at Rio. She huffed.

 

“Did you even listen to what I was saying? I need it because my parents would kill me if I wore the clothes I wore yesterday. Also, your clothes are fine, oversized shirts are my shit.”

 

Karma scrambled to get something from his closet. He got the smallest shirt he could find and got a pair of booty shorts that the rest of his gang dared him to get. Rio appreciatively accepted the clothes and looked at the guys expectantly. Confused, they looked at her back. “I know you guys are perverts and shit, but I’m going to take a shower. Can you guys leave?”

 

 The two guys hurried out of the room.

 

_ 1 hour later _

 

The three were cooking breakfast together. The rice was already cooking, so Rio made the miso, Asano was grilling some mackerel, and Karma was preparing the side dishes.

 

“Wow, Karma’s doing the easiest job in his own house? Rude.” Rio said, taking a sip of the soup before adding a bit more salt to it.

 

“Hey, I know where everything is and there’s a lot of side dishes!”

 

“Can you guys shut up? It’s too early in my hangover to listen to arguments.”

 

“You just heard an argument an hour ago!”

 

“That’s one argument too many.”

 

“Okay. I’m done preparing the side dishes.”

 

“I’m done with the soup.”

 

“Give me 5 more minutes to get a nice sear in this mackerel.”

 

“It’s cooked enough, you don’t have make it like some 5 star restaurant makes it.”

 

“I do have to make it like that. Nothing less than perfection.”

 

“Well, whatever makes you feel better.”

 

“...Okay. The color on the skin looks good. You guys can eat it now.” Asano said, turning off the stove. He sat down next to Rio and wiped his hands on a napkin placed there.

 

“Itadakimasu.” Everyone chorused. Rio took a bite of the mackerel and she closed her eyes in bliss.

 

“Bless this fish and the hands that prepared it. They have watered my crops.” Rio said, practically crying.

 

“Oh. Thank you. It’s nothing.” Asano said casually, flipping his hair.

 

“Nothing?! What do you mean nothing!? This is a masterpiece! What can’t you do?” 

 

Rio went on to say something else, but Asano didn’t hear her. He got a text and his smug mood changed.

 

**Unknown**

**Unknown: What can’t you do? Easy. You can’t have a normal relationship without your dad getting in the way. You can’t do anything without your dad telling you to do it like a dog. You can’t even have friends without wondering if they’ll stab you in the back. Speaking of that, are you sure you can trust these 2? You’ve only known them for around 2 months. They might be hiding something from you. Anyways, that breakfast looks good! Have a video I took last night. Would be a shame if it accidentally leaked huh? Have a nice meal!**

 

Asano just wants to have a moment of peace with his friends, thank you very much. However, GOD’s words did affect Asano, even if he didn’t want to admit it. Were Rio and Karma hiding something? Asano hopes not, but still. He clicked on the video file and immediately closed it when he saw the bedroom. What else did he think it was?

 

“Hey president, you gonna eat or are you gonna stare at your phone?” Karma said, waving his hand in front of Asano. Karma’s voice cut through Asano’s thoughts.

 

“Oh. Yeah. It’s just that my dad texted me and asked me if I was still at Ren’s house. He said that he’ll pick me up in 2 hours.” Asano lied. Asano’s dad never bothers to pick him up, it’s always a chauffeur, but Karma and Rio didn’t know that. It’s okay, it’s not that big a deal that Karma and Rio had to know about. 

 

“Oh, that sucks. Just finish eating and we’ll walk there together.” Karma said, believing Asano. Rio looked at Asano with a calculating gaze. She then just shrugged and continued eating. Asano breathed a sigh of relief. Rio didn’t question his lie. Forcing himself to finish his food, he watched in amusement as Karma and Rio debated about how dogs should wear shirts.

 

“They should wear it like they normally do.” Rio asserted.

 

“No. They should wear it so that it goes across all 4 paws.” Karma argued.

 

“That’ll be uncomfortable for them and it makes it hard for them to walk.”

 

“How do you know that the way they wear the shirt doesn’t make them uncomfortable?”

 

 “Well, look at how fast they can run.”

 

“Asano, what do you think?” Karma asked, looking for backup. 

 

“Well, dogs are better without clothes unless they really need it. Clothes are just restrictive.” Asano said, taking neither side.

 

Karma and Rio hummed in agreement. “You done? We need to start walking because my house’s far away from Ren’s house.” Karma said, stretching.

 

“Wait, how do you know where Ren lives?”

 

“Don’t question it.”

 

“Well, okay. I’m pretty much done so let’s go.”

 

_ A day later _

 

 “Hey everyone, miss me?” Karma said, sitting down next to Rio. Nagisa and Kayano looked at Karma in surprise. 

 

“Oh, Karma. Hi. How have you been.” Nagisa said awkwardly. The fight between him and Karma still fresh on his mind. Karma and Nagisa just stared awkwardly at each other. Kayano cleared her throat to break through the silence.

 

“Ahem. Where’ve you been these few weeks?” Kayano asked, chuckling nervously. 

 

Gratefully, Karma answered back slyly. “I’ve been busy. Why? Miss me?”

 

“N-no. I mean yes. You’re a friend and Nagisa really missed you.” Kayano stuttered. 

 

Taking a deep breath in, Karma turned to Nagisa. “I want to talk to you after school. Privately.” Karma said.

 

Nagisa looked at Karma in shock. “Uh, sure. Let’s walk home together like usual.”

 

Karma smiled. “I’d like that.”

 

The mood was ruined when a sudden leap in bloodlust filled the table. Rio, Karma, and Nagisa turned to see Kayano glaring darkly at Korosensei. Korosensei was goofing around with Irina, much to the chagrin of Karasuma. Kayano quickly relaxed when she noticed that she had an audience. “Hey! You guys want some pudding?” She said, handing her friends a cup of her handmade pudding. Luckily for her, the bell rang. “Oops, you can eat those later. They’re best served within 24 hours. I put all my love into them, so I hope you can taste it! Now, let’s go to class!”

 

_ 3 hours later _

 

Nagisa waited next to Karma’s desk for the boy to pack up. “We haven’t walked home together since 8th grade. This is so nostalgic.” Nagisa sighed. Karma finished packing up, and the two walked out side by side. 

 

“Can you believe we’re seniors already? I still remember when we met in kindergarten. I defended you from those bullies.” Karma remarked, a sad smile on his face.

 

“I remember that I promised never to bother you like that ever again. That’s why I decided to learn martial arts by myself. Too bad that you still had to protect me. Sorry for being such a nuisance. That’s why you were ignoring me right? You pretended to be jealous, but there’s nothing for you to be jealous of, so I deduced that you were faking. Ignoring me because you’re jealous is better than ignoring me because I was annoying, right?” 

 

Karma turned to look at Nagisa in surprise. “Did you really think that? You’re an amazing person. You’re sweet and everyone in the class loves you. I ignored you because I was jealous that your fighting skills were better than mine.” Karma admitted. Now, it was Nagisa’s turn to be surprised. 

 

“Jealous of me? You’re the smartest person I know, even smarter than Asano! It’s just that you’re lazy and don’t bother to study or come to class. Besides, your fighting skills are way better than mine!”

 

“You really should stop doubting yourself. Your fighting skills are better than mine now. Congratulations. Now, I just have to work hard to beat you.”

 

“Well, don’t just work hard to beat me. Work hard to beat Asano too! He’s the only one with better grades than you. You can’t get first in anything without working for it, no matter how gifted you are.”

 

“Well…”

 

“There is no well. Even if you’re naturally good at something, you can’t be better than someone who’s been training for 15 years. Life isn’t an anime.”

 

Karma thought about it. Was what Nagisa was saying right? “...I guess.”

 

“Good. Now, are you done with the jealousy? It doesn’t suit you. I just want to hang out with my best friend again.”

 

Nagisa smiled at Karma and Karma gave one back. Karma missed this. How could he let jealousy make him miss shit like this?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rio was waiting outside Class 1A for Asano. Honor classes tend to go over the allotted class time. Eventually, students started to stream out of the class like shampoo would when you tilt its bottle. One of Asano’s cronies, Araki or something, spotted her and pointed at her accusingly with his witchlike fingers. “What are you doing here?”

 

Rio held her hands up in defense. Jeez, you can’t stand around and wait for someone without their followers thinking that you’re a witch. “I need to talk to Asano.”

 

The crony looked at her with suspicion. “Are you trying to seduce him you slut? I have you know he won’t fall for your cheap tricks.”

 

Boy. All Rio said was that she wanted to talk to Asano, not suck his dick. “I just need to talk to him.”

 

“What’s going on out here?” Asano said, walking to the door. He raised a perfect eyebrow when he saw Rio. “R- I mean Nakamura. What are you doing here?” He asked.

 

Rio rolled her eyes. “I just wanted to talk to you but that goon of yours thinks I’m some type of succubus.”

 

“She is a succubus! Don’t you hear the rumors about her?” Araki shrieked. Asano just raised a hand to silence him.

 

“I see. What do you need to talk about? Monday’s are usually student council meetings, so I’m busy.”

 

“It’s about GOD.”

 

Worry filled Asano’s eyes and he dismissed Araki. “This cheap trick is trying to talk to you about religion so she could seduce you! Don’t fall for it!” Araki shrieked some more.

 

Asano just sent the man a withering glare and Araki hesitantly left, but not before shooting Rio a dark glare of his own. Asano breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Rio. What’s this about GOD?”

 

“Well, I think I mentioned it when I was buzzed, but the new main suspect is Kayano.”

 

“Kayano? That sweet green haired girl that makes everyone pudding?”

 

“Yeah, her. I can’t believe it myself, but I think she’s hiding something. Her bloodlust is stronger than Nagisa’s was.”

 

Asano furrowed his eyebrows. “Just because someone has a strong bloodlust doesn’t mean they’re GOD. I have a different suspect in mind.” 

 

“Really. Who?”

 

Asano sighed some more before whispering his answer. “My father.”

 

“My father is what?” Gakuhou said, standing right next to the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Marisol. Constructive Criticism and questions always welcome! Honestly comments on my fanfics are what I live for rn.


	9. Can Gakuhou Not Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakuhou is an asshole. Lots of memes and suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the ending might be triggering, so please be careful. (Prelude to Rape) Comments always appreciated!

“Oh. Hello father.” Asano said, trying to remain calm. He hoped that fear wasn’t shown on his face.

 

“Hello Principal Gakuhou.” Rio said, her face completely calm.

 

“Hello Rio. Hello son. What were you guys saying about me?” Gakuhou inquired, flashing Rio a smile. He leaned in uncomfortably close to her, and she nervously stepped back. 

 

“Hah. I don’t think you’d be interested in silly teenage talk. You must be too busy of a man to be bothered by such things.” Rio said, laughing uncomfortably.

 

Gakuhou shook his head. “No, I’ve always been interested in learning more about my students. So, what did you say about me? Don’t worry, I can take criticism.” He flashed another predatory smile, but his eyes shone with warning. 

 

“Oh. Uh. We weren’t saying anything bad about you, don’t worry.” Rio replied smoothly back, trying to stall as long as possible.

 

“Really? If that’s the case, then why are you avoiding answering my question?”

 

“I didn’t want to waste your time.”

 

“Well, you’re wasting my time now. Just answer my question.”

 

Rio looked at Gakushu for help. He held up his hands and she rolled her eyes. Wow, great help he was. “Fine, we were arguing about who’s the smartest adult in the school. I said Korosensei and your son said you.” Rio lied smoothly. Thank god she inserted so many skill points into pulling shit out of her ass. 

 

“I see. Then why were you whispering?”

 

“We didn’t want the others to hear me because they’ll attack me. They already practically attack me for just being within a 5 feet radius of Asano.” Booyah! Lying to everyone and playing cards really paid off.

 

“Oh. I see.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Gakuhou looked at the two until he dipped his head. “You guys are lying, but I know that’s all I’ll get out of you. Bye son. Bye Rio. Have a nice day.” Gakugou left without saying anything else.

 

“Well, I can see why you think so. But, Kayano’s hella sus. Come and join us to see.” Rio said, batting her eyelashes.

 

“Uh, How will I join you guys? Spy from the table next to yours?”

 

Rio rolled her eyes once again. “I’m inviting you to join us for lunch you dumbass.”

 

Asano’s eyes widened. “Who? Me?”

 

Rio swears that today was roll your eyes day. “Yes you. The hot ginger who acts like he doesn’t have a soul but really does.”

 

“I’ve never eaten with you guys. What would I say to Nagisa and Kayano? What would I even say to the other virtuosos?”

 

Rio wonders what’s the world record for eye rolling in a period of 5 minutes. “Just make something up on the spot. You can do that right?”

 

Asano blinked. “Making things up on the spot?”

 

Rio certainly broke that world record. “Yes. Bullshitting things. Don’t tell me you plan everything.”

 

“Uh… but I do.”

 

“Well, what if something happens that you didn’t plan?”

 

“That’d never happen before.”

 

 Rio’s eyes hurt. “Then learn how to pull shit out your ass, it’s a useful skill.” She turned and walked away.

 

“Wait Rio!”

 

“I expect to see you tomorrow!”

 

_ Later that night  _

 

 “Son, do you mind sharing?” 

 

 Asano looked up questioningly. “Share what?”

 

“Share your girlfriend.”

 

Asano choked on his salmon. “Of course I mind. That’s the reason why I’ve never dated anyone before, you’ll end up taking them.”

 

Surprise flashed in Gakuhou’s eyes. This was the first time his son had ever rejected him. He would not allow this type of disobedience. “I see. Are you saying no to me?” Gakuhou whispered, the threat clearly woven into his voice.

 

Asano froze. Shit, he didn’t plan for this. Still, he must protect Rio. As calmly as possible, he looked at his father straight in his eyes. Asano was 90% sure that his father could smell his fear. “Yes, I’m saying no. I’ve said yes to you for a lot of things, but this is something I will not agree with.” 

 

His father’s centipede aura came to life, choking Asano with the ferocity of it. “You’ve become quite rude son. Is this the teenage rebellion phase that’s so common? I won’t tolerate it. You must follow me or you don’t deserve to live in this household. Where will you go then?” Gakuhou said, leveling a glare venomous enough to kill a elephant. Asano choked on the bloodlust. “Answer me.”

 

“C-can’t I have m-my own o-opinions? I-I c-can’t agree with everything you s-say. I’m not sharing Rio.” Asano choked out, emphasizing the last sentence.

The centipedes choking Asano ceased. Asano gasped for breath. Gakuhou gave a predatory smile. “I see. I’ll respect your decision son. Now, if you excuse me, I’m quite full.” He said in a sickly sweet voice. Asano hasn’t heard this voice since that time that other guy pissed him off.

 

“Goodnight father.”

 

“Goodnight son.”

 

Right after his father left, Asano whipped out his phone. 

 

**Rio**

**The good Asano: Hey Rio. Be careful around my dad. Never be in a room alone with him.**

**Rio: Sorry, the number you tried to reach is blocked. If this is a mistake, contact our customer service.**

 

What the fuck? Asano’s never blocked Rio’s phone number. 

 

**Karma**

**Asano: Hey Karma, can you tell Rio to be careful already my father?**

**Asano: Sorry, the number you tried to reach is blocked. If this is a mistake, contact our customer service.**

 

Did someone steal his phone?

 

**Father**

**Father: No contacting anyone from school that’s not from the Virtuosos.**

 

Well fuck.

 

_ The next day _

 

Asano planned out what he was going to say last night. He didn’t believe in making things up on the fly, that’s how disasters happen. 

 

“I’m afraid I have pressing matters to attend to, so I won’t be joining you guys for lunch. I’ll be joining Nakamura and Karma at their table. Why? Well, my father won’t let me tell you.” Asano muttered, repeating the phrase over and over until it sounded natural. Luckily, the father excuse was usable for both sides. He entered the council meeting room.

 

“I’m afraid I have some pressing matters to attend to, so I won’t be joining you guys for lunch. Instead, I’ll be joining Nakamura and Karma instead.” Asano said.

 

“Oh, okay. Thanks for letting us know.” Ren replied, rapidly doing his homework.

 

Asano blinked. “You’re not going to ask why?”

 

“Nope. It sounds important and it probably relates to your dad.”

 

Well, that was easy. “You’re right about that. Goodbye.” Asano left for the cafeteria. Did the rest of the Virtuosos even care whether he was there or not? They weren’t even his friends, so Asano didn’t care. Nope, he didn’t care at all. Not that he actually considered Ren a friend and secretly hoped he cared.

 

“Hey. I’m going to join you guys.” Asano said, sitting down between Rio and Karma. Nagisa and Kayano just looked at each other before shrugging.

Wow, things are a lot easier than Asano planned.

 

“You’re always welcome to join us. Any friend of Karma or Rio is our friend.” Kayano said warmly. Was Rio really sure that Kayano’s GOD?

 

“Hey, is that Asano? What’s he doing without his posse?” Asano heard someone whisper behind him.

 

“Yeah, he doesn’t really belong. Maybe, that’s his new Virtuosos.” 

 

“Them? I don’t think so. Didn’t Karma reject that spot a million times? Nakamura’s too chill, even though she’s hella smart. That nerdy bluenette is a maybe. Kayano is definitely not good enough.”

 

“Then what’s he doing there?”

 

“Well, haven’t you heard those rumors that he and Nakamura are dating? Maybe they’re true.”

 

“Huh? But I thought Nakamura and Karma were dating.”

 

“Imagine, all of this was a huge cover up for the fact that Karma and Asano were dating!”

 

Asano rolled his eyes, didn’t people have better things to talk about? “Hey Asano, hear that? They’re discussing your love live!” Karma teased.

 

“There’s nothing to discuss about. People should mind their own business.”

 

“Well, we are the two most popular guys. People have to talk to about us.” Karma said, flipping his hair. “Besides, you’re just saying that because girls and guys like me better.”

 

“Yeah. Okay. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

 

“Hey Kayano, who do you like better?” Karma asked. Everyone at the table swiveled to see Kayano’s answer. 

 

Kayano’s face went red. “Uh. Uh-“

 

Luckily, or unluckily, Nakamura answered for her. “Why do you even have to ask? Everyone knows Kayano’s favorite is Nagisa, even if he isn’t a choice.” 

 

Kayano’s face went even redder. “W-what? N-no.” She shoved pudding into her mouth to prevent her from saying anything she might regret.

 

“Sure Jan.” Nakamura said, laughing at how red Nagisa and Kayano were.

 

“Duh! How could I forget? Well, since you’re the only other girl, who do you like better Rio?” Karma said. Purple eyes and yellow eyes turned to look at Rio.

 

If Rio had a narrator to narrate her life, she bet she/he/whatever pronoun they want to be identified as would be like “And that’s the moment she knew, she fucked up.”

 

Kayano was laughing at the karma (no not that Karma) that was just handed to Nakamura. “Uh… I uh like…” Nakamura giggled nervously, a blush on her face. Two pair of eyes look at her expectantly. “I am the sand guardian, guardian of the sand!” She said. Honestly, Nakamura’s life motto is if you get embarrassed or sad, meme it away. The bell rang, and Nakamura jetted away as quickly as possible. Never had she been so glad to go to class. “Gotta go fast!”

 

Asano shook his head fondly. He enjoyed his time with the group, but everyone else was right. He didn’t belong. Besides, Kayano was so sweet, so Karma and Rio must be wrong. His dad might be GOD though. SHIT. HE FORGOT TO WARN RIO.

 

_ 3 hours later _

 

Asano tried to get to Rio’s class as soon as possible. His class always got out late, so he had to rush in hopes to see her. He paused when he saw Kayano by the door, peering inside. What was she holding? He sneaked up to get closer to her, and saw she was holding a knife. Seemingly infinite amounts of bloodlust poured from her. It was like poison going through Asano’s lungs, he could feel it from meters away.

 

“Today’s the day…” Kayano whispered, clutching the knife to her chest. Asano’s blood chilled. Karma and Rio were right. Kayano wasn’t as sweet as she seemed. Asano approached Kayano cautiously.

 

 “Uh, have you seen Rio?” Asano asked, making sure there was enough space between him and Kayano. Kayano practically jumped 50 feet in the air. She shoved the knife in her backpack.

 

“H-hi. Uh, I-I haven’t seen Rio.” Kayano squealed, trying to act as casual as possible. Asano cocked an eyebrow.

 

“You seem jittery, are you okay?” 

 

“Y-yeah. I’m fine.” Kayano cleated her throat and calmed her breathing. “Why do you want to find Rio anyways?” 

 

“Oh, I want to tell her something. If you haven’t seen Rio, have you seen Karma? I could tell him to tell her it.”

 

Kayano’s face fell. “Boo, it’s not a love confession. However, Karma’s probably hanging out in the back of the school with his gang buddies.”

 

Ignoring the first part, Asano thanked Kayano and walked to the back of the school. Karma noticed him first and waved. “Yo pretty boy, what are you doing back here? Came to smoke with us?” Karma hollered, offering Asano a cigarette. Asano crinkled his nose. 

 

“You know I don’t smoke. You shouldn’t either, it destroys your lungs. I came here to talk to you, privately.”

 

Karma looked at the rest of his gang members and held up his hands. His face practically screamed  _ Well, what can I do? _ . “Okay mom, what do you want?”

 

“Do you know where Rio is? If not, can you text her something? My dad blocked both of your guys’ numbers.”

 

Karma rolled his eyes. “Of course he did. Rio apparently had a meeting with the principal for something.”

 

“FUCK! SHIT! I’M TOO LATE. TEXT HER.” Asano groaned, grabbing Karma’s phone.

 

“Woah there, what the fuck happened that’s so important?”

 

“Just read the fucking text.”

 

Karma read it and his face twisted into pure anger. 

 

“Let’s fucking go there.”

~~~~~~~~~

Rio wondered what the principal wanted from her. She got creep vibes, but she couldn’t confirm it so she just arrived to his office alone. Luckily, he wasn’t there yet, so she had some time to pull shit out of her ass. Her phone vibrated and she checked it.

 

**Partner in crime**

**Partner in crime: Rio, don’t be alone near my dad. He’s going to do something bad to you.**

 

Karma doesn’t text like that… Wait, that’s how Asano texts. Oh fuck, that’s Asano texting right? Oh fuckkkkkkkk, she’s fucking alone with a probable pedophile. She should get out right away. Rio slung her bag over her shoulders and walked towards the door. The principal was standing in the door. Luckily, Rio knows some self-defense, but the principal is good at everything. He would probably overpower her. The principal then closed the door. Well shit.

 

“Where are you going? The meeting just started.” Gakuhou leered. He got way too close to Rio, and placed his hands on her shoulder. 

 

Nope. Nope. Not today Satan. “Number 15: Burger king foot lettuce. The last thing you'd want in your Burger King burger is someone's foot fungus. But as it turns out, that might be what you get.” Rio said. Rio doesn’t know about everyone else, but she memes when she’s stressed. 

 

Gakuhou paused and that’s all Rio needed. She charged past him and ran. She didn’t get far when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She punched him, but it was like hitting a brick wall. “Nice try, but you’re too pretty to let go. My son didn’t want to share you, but I get what I want.” He whispered in her ear. Fuck no. She’s not going down without a fight. Rio turned around, grabbed a pen, and stabbed Gakuhou in the eye.

 

“Feisty huh? Just how I like them.” Gakuhou grinned, rubbing his eye with one hand and holding back both of Rio’s arms with the other. Of course he’s a fucking level 80 while Rio’s just level 20. FEAR can’t work here.

 

Rio wonders how many students he’s done this to, and how he keeps on getting away. There’s a secretary and teachers were bound to visit. Did he just pay them off? Rio’s really only got one more option: Call for help.

 

“Hey you fucking pedophile, let go! Someone help!”

 

 Gakuhou chuckled. “You really think I’m that dumb? I soundproofed this place. There’s no security camera here either.”

 

Well, that answered everything. “So that means if I murder you, there’s no proof?” Rio said. Gakuhou just laughed more.

 

“You know that’s not possible my dear. Your DNA is everywhere and you don’t know how to clean up a crime scene properly. Now me on the other hand… I could definitely kill you without anyone knowing.”

 

Yep. Gakuhou’s definitely GOD. He probably knows how to clean up a crime scene and can pay people off. Terrific. “That’s great, but you know what’s even better? You fucking yourself.”

 

“Language. Besides, why would I do that when I have you?”

 

Rio is praying to all the gods and goddesses she knows that someone finds her in time. “Well, it’s kinda fitting that you can’t keep anyone so you have to rape people to get pleasure. No wonder why no one likes you, not even your wife or son.” Rio really should stop her sassing.

 

“Oh? Is that so? Well, it’s a great lifestyle, I have control over whoever I want. Anything I want, I’ll get, and you’re next on the list.”

 

Please. Someone come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I’m stressed for finals and AP so I inflicted it on my characters in my fanfics. I’m sorry Rio, you’re still my best girl. Thanks to Marisol, like always. FEAR is reference to the FEAR strategy used in Pokemon, where a low level pokemon with endeavor and a focus sash/sturdy 2 KOs a high level pokemon.


	10. Me Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma and Asano to the rescue! GOD fucks up everyone once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm late. I had AP testing, so I was focusing on studying, so please forgive me. This chapter is unbeta'd because Marisol also had AP test today, and I didn't want to bother her.

“Okay, I know it sounds crazy, but don’t try to kill my dad.” Asano warned. Karma glared at him. They were in a midst of a race to the office, and they were neck to neck. The school was a lot bigger than they thought.

 

“You do sound fucking insane. I’ll fucking shove my whole backpack up his ass. God, I hate rapists, especially rapists who target my friends.”

 

“I know how you feel, but attacking my dad would only end up with all 3 of us getting fucked in the ass, literally and figuratively. My dad gets off on people resisting him, especially those he deems strong. Plus, he’s a lot stronger than you, he’s a 5th degree black belt in Judo and Karate. Just, pretend you have a question, he’ll have to answer it.”

 

Karma grinded his teeth. He knew Asano was right, but he couldn’t help it. He just wanted to shove his pistol up Gakuhou’s asshole. “Fine.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Rio heard knocks on the door and she thanked whoever it is decided to help her. Gakuhou practically glared daggers at the door. “Aren’t you going to get that?” Rio asked. The knocking got more persistent.

 

“You say nothing about what happened. Alright? We’ll continue this after.” Gakuhou hissed. Clearing his throat, he put on his best smile. He walked to the door and opened it.

 

“Hey principal, my parents moved houses again. They want their updates and notices to be delivered to another address.” A familiar voice said. Karma and Asano are here! Her saviors!

 

Gakuhou breathed in and out silently. “Why didn’t you just ask the secretaries?”

 

“Oh, they left already. Said something about you telling them to leave.”

 

Gakuhou cursed silently in his head. His own plan to be alone with Rio backfired on him. “I see. Please write your new address on a piece and I will send them.” Gakuhou paused and squinted. Realization grew in his head. “Son, is that you? What are you doing here? Both of you, come in, it’s rude to leave students outside.” Asano’s going to regret this later.

 

“It’s fine, we’re going to leave soon.” Karma said, however the glare that Gakuhou sent practically forced him and Asano to walk inside.

“To answer your question,I came here with Karma because I have to discuss something with him. I didn’t know that he was going to go here.”

 

“Oh, hey Rio. Didn’t notice you there, Whatcha you here for? Want to walk home together?” Shit, Karma’s cursing himself for sounding so awkward. Hopefully, Gakuhou wouldn’t question it.

 

“Oh, don’t worry about it. Sure, let’s go home together. Bye principal Asano.” Rio said, trying to control her happiness. She sent the principal the best version of an apologetic smile. The three of them were about to leave before Gakuhou slammed the door shut.

 

Centipedes filled the room, their legs twitching in anticipation.“Don’t lie to get out of this. I know my son set this thing up to rescue his girlfriend, but he’s not allowed to go against my orders. Now, I guess I’ll just have to punish all 3 of you.” Gakuhou licked his lips.

 

Crunch! Karma’s fist connected with Gakuhou’s annoyingly perfect face. Rio and Asano just gaped at Karma. “What? I’m going to get assraped anyways, so I’m not fucking going down without a fight. Don’t tell me you’re scared.” Karma grinned maniacally, however his eyes met Rio’s, and she realized that he was stalling.

 

“What a foul mouth. You’ll be the first one punished.” All according to keikaku. As Gakuhou approached Karma, Rio rushed towards the door and swung it open. Asano was amazed. Were Karma and Rio that close that they could communicate with just looks?

 

“Come back here!” Gakuhou practically flew from his spot and his eyes darted around wildly. “Shit. Shit. Shit. I miscalculated…” This was the first time that Asano saw his dad lose his cool. Asano felt a jolt of electricity run through his body, he felt a smug smirk growing. Feels terrible to have no control over a situation huh?

 

“You can laugh at your dad all you want later, but let’s fucking get out first.” Karma grabbed Asano’s hand and dragged him away.

 

“Son, I really hope you’ll come home early today.” Gakuhou said, a placid smile on his face, however his tone sent chills down Karma’s spine. Centipedes were spilling out of the room, scuttering after the two.

 

Asano was too happy to feel threatened anymore. His dad finally feels how he feels every day. “Oh, dad. I don’t have to listen to you anymore. I’m my own person. Maybe, I won’t even come home, not that you’ll care.” The words slipped out faster than Asano could contain them, pouring out like a waterfall. Did Asano realize he’ll probably extremely regret saying it later? Of course, but his adrenaline-filled self didn’t care. His dad should learn there are boundaries. “Hey Karma, I’ll race you outside.”

 

“You’re on!” Laughing, Asano ran away from the increasing amounts of centipedes. Even, if it’s just for the moment, Asano was the freest he’s ever been.

 

A hand grabbed the two and pulled them into an empty room. “Yo, you guys okay?” Rio asked, clutching her hand because the two practically ran into her.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine and Asano’s over the fucking moon. The real question is are you okay?” Karma said, grabbing her hand and stroking it.

 

“I’m as okay as a person who almost got raped could be. Thank you so much though, you guys saved my ass. I’m sorry I almost got you guys punished too.” Calm yourself Rio, the hand stroking is purely mutual.

 

“What’s worse than a rapist?” Karma growled, shaking his head.

 

“A child!” Rio automatically responded. Shit. She’s hella stressed.

 

“No.” Karma said back, grinning. The mood in the mood lessened considerably.

 

“Guys, now is not the time for that.” Asano said, trying to suppress a smile.

 

“Yeah, okay Professor Oak. We heard you.”

Asano rolled his eyes fondly. He cleared his throat. “Now, I have something to say about GOD.”

 

Rio straightened her back. Karma stopped smiling.

 

“I saw Kayano take a knife out of her backpack, and muttered about it being time. I think Rio’s right about her being GOD.”

 

Rio frowned. “Uh, your father threatened to kill me and said he knew how to dispose of a body. That’s pretty sus.”

 

Asano sighed. “My dad honestly knows almost everything there is to know. He has friends all over the place and that’s where he learns to look innocent. He’s a rapist, but I doubt he’s a murderer. He’s too hands off.”

 

“Why would Kayano even stand outside Koro’s room with a knife? If she was GOD, wouldn’t she try to kill us?” Karma questioned. Rio nodded in agreement.

 

“I thought so too, but then I remembered we have a year. GOD loves torturing us, so he or she won’t just cut it short. Maybe it’s cause Kayano thinks that Korosensei is helping us. He’s not.” Rio and Karma didn’t say anything.

 

“That’s true. We should find out more her later. I really need to go home.”

 

Rio and Karma both snapped their attention to Asano.

“Are you retarded? He’s going to fucking kill you.”

 

“Asano, just stay at Karma’s house. He doesn’t mind.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t mind.”

 

Asano shook his head. “It’s fine. I have to face my dad sooner or later. What was I thinking? I should’ve thought before I said anything.” Now that the adrenaline ran out, Asano’s regretting his life choices.

 

“You sure? My extra room is always here for you.”

 

Asano smiled sardonically. “It’s fine.” He turned around and walked briskly away. If he doesn’t go home, his father would get Karma arrested, and Asano wouldn’t do that to him.

 

_Later that evening_

 

“Hello son. Welcome home.” Immediately, a swarm of centipedes wove in and out, choking him.

 

“Hello father.” Asano gulped, instinctively trying to push away the centipedes. He knows that it’s an aura, but it never hurts to try anything.

 

“Have you thought about what you said?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Have you changed your mind?”

 

No. Gakushuu wouldn’t take back what he said, he meant it. He’s going to tell his father what he feels at last. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He looked at his father and clearly the silence was angering him. Centipedes wriggled out of every corner and surrounded him, making it feel like he was falling. The centipedes filled his throat, choking him, forcing him to give up. He would not. He is strong. Darkness surrounded him, hisses were heard. _“Give up. Give up. Give up.”_

 

“Answer me.”

 

“...Y-y-yes father.”

 

The centipedes immediately disappeared and the room got so much brighter. Asano choked on the fresh air. Gakuhou beamed. “I’m glad you came back to your senses. Of course, I still have to punish you, but it won’t be as harsh as I planned it to be.”

 

Asano’s phone vibrated and he sighed.

 

**Unknown**

**Unknown: Coward.**

 

Great, can things can get worse?

 

“You’re going to stay at home until I see you’re fit to go back. I’ll have your teachers send homework home.”

 

Fuck. Now, things really can’t get worse.

 

“My meetings.”

 

“Don’t worry, you can facetime. Now, come. Your punishment will start.”

 

“Wait, this wasn’t my punishment?”

 

 “No, I’m just doing what’s good for you. You’ll thank me later. Now, take off your clothes.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

Asano really should stop jinxing himself.

 

“You ruined my sex life today, so it’s only fair. You’re attractive, and it’s not like we haven’t done this before.”

 

“Ruined your sex life? You were going to rape her! I was just saving her!”

 

“You should stay out of things that don’t involve you. Now, strip.”

 

 Asano complied, hoping that his father wouldn’t hurt Karma or Rio.

 

“Hey, can you call Rio and Karma over to join us?”

 

“No father. Just take out all your anger on me.”

 

“Fine, you only have to call one.”

 

“No. Leave both of them alone, just punish me.” Asano clenched and unclenched his fists.

 

Gakuhou chuckled darkly. “Oh, you really like them huh? I’ll keep that in mind. Maybe, all of us can have some fun later. You’d like that, my slut.”

 

“Just leave them alone.”

 

“You really shouldn’t trust them as much as you do, they’re not the most savory people. In this world, you can’t trust anyone but yourself. Remember that.”

 

Although Asano didn’t want to believe that, he felt an uncomfortable comfortable shoot down his spine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asano didn’t show up to school the next day, or the next, or the next. Rio and Karma got worried after Asano was gone for a week. Everytime the principal passed by them, they noticed he gave them a small smile. It resembled a wolf about to devour a rabbit.

 

“Did that shitty excuse of a human kill his son?” Karma snarled.

 

“I hope not. Hey you! Ren! Why hasn’t Asano been going to school?” Rio yelled. Ren stiffened and turned around.

 

 “Shouldn’t you guys be the first to know? I heard you three are all buddy-buddy.” Ren spat sardonically.

 

“Uh, we would’ve been the first to know if his dad didn’t block our numbers on his phone. So, tell us.”

 

“Well, apparently his dad said that this school wasn’t going fast enough, so he’ll be homeschooled. He still facetimes us for the meetings though.”

 

Rio and Karma shot a look at each other. That bastard did not.

 

“I see. Thank you for telling us.” Karma said, sticking out his hand. Ren scowled even harder.

 

“I’m his best friend, and I’ve been his best friend since kindergarten. You guys aren’t going to take that away from me. I know I’m not as smart as you or Asano, and I’ve heard rumors that she’s going to usurp my third place in the school. Just don’t underestimate me. I have connections everywhere and you guys should watch your back. Asano is my best friend, and nothing is going to change that.” With that, Ren turned and walked away. A silver fox came out and bared its teeth. Terrific, more suspects, just what they needed.

 

“So, are we going to sneak into Asano’s house and break him out?” Rio asked after a long pause of silence.

 

“Duh. Let’s go bestie. Let’s stop for boba after school, I haven’t had some in ages.” Karma said, grabbing Rio’s hands and they walked hand in hand. This is purely platonic. Yep. Rio has to repeat these words in her head.

Click. “Asano’s not going to like this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ding! Asano groaned. Didn’t he tell Araki that he didn’t know when the final baseball game was? He reluctantly checked his phone and groaned even more.

 

**Unknown**

**Unknown: Look at how much they’re enjoying life without you. They’ve already moved on, you’re past news. By the way, the two were hiding something from you. I pity you, so I’ll tell you:Korosensei is helping them. I really should kill that old fart, he’s annoying. I also should just kill you three since you broke the rules, but eh. You’re not going to succeed anyways, so I’ll just torture you guys for as long as possible.**

 

Asano stared at his phone for what seemed like eternity. No way. He thought that they were going to be honest with him. He trusted them. He thought they cared. He thought all three of them could be best friends. They’re liars. Why did he even trust them? Angry tears formed and he felt a Lynx cuddle next to him. So, that’s his aura. He petted it. He didn’t need them, he didn’t need anyone. His father was right, he couldn’t trust them, he could only trust himself. _Only him. Only him. Only him. No need for friends. No need for anyone._

 

These phrases echoed in Asano’s head. _Stop. Stop. Stop. He needed human contac- No. He didn’t. He only needed himself. Don’t trust anyone._ He paced back and forth, clutching his head. Why did they lie to him? Were they not friends? He could tell that they cared, but was that a lie? Were they good enough to fake their emotions and attitude like that? They were. They’re fake. Everyone’s fake. Everyone. It’s a dog eat dog world, and Asano’s going to stomp all over everyone, especially those two. He looked disgustedly at the picture of them drinking boba and laughing. Let them enjoy their date. They’re not going to be as successful as him, he’ll make sure.

 

Screaming gutturally, Asano ran to the medicine and got out a bottle of Ibuprofen. He shook the bottle and out spilled a waterfall of pills. He drank it all. Who cares about what happens to him? Clearly, no one cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Asano, I love him. Please point out mistakes, this was unbeta'd. Constructive criticism and comments always welcome!


	11. NOTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so I don’t leave you guys hanging.

So like, it’s Finals and I’m sick. Plus, I’m gonna go to Japan. I won’t be updating today nor the next 2 weeks, but when I return, I’ll return with 3 chapters, promise. I’ll delete this chapter when I come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Marisol. Also, constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
